Thomas and the Battle of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: A series of Thomas stories unlike any ever seen before, where the eight steam team engines can transform into humans and save Sodor and the world from evil. EPISODE 9 IS NOW AVAILABLE TO READ.
1. Chapter 1 The Magic Within

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 1-The Magic Within**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

__**The story begins at Tidmouth sheds, Thomas had just gotten his orders and was on his way to collect some trucks from the yards.**

** When he arrived, he found James bumping some trucks hard, he noticed they were dirty but still could see the words, 'Sodor Fuel' on the side.**

** "Oh no," he groaned.**

** James biffed them too hard and started a huge fire on his front end and on the trucks.**

** "Those are fuel trucks, you idoit," he groaned, he sighed "I suppose I'll have to clean up your mess as per usual."**

** Thomas ran off to collect another train, this time it was a train of water tankers, Thomas backed up and charged at the trucks, they crashed and spilled water, all over the fuel tankers and on James.**

** "Well that takes care of that, make sure you be a little more careful in future James."**

** James only groaned and swore under his breath.**

** "Who made you the leader around here, anyways?" he sniffed.**

** "Nobody did, I'm giving you a warning to at least be careful, next time, you leave the yards." With that said, Thomas puffed away to collect his coaches. **

** Once he was ready to go, he told Annie and Clarabel all about James' little incident.**

** "Will he ever learn?" they asked.**

** "Not in a million years," sniffed Thomas, "that stupid engine never does learn to be careful, I'm surprised that Sir Topham Hatt hasn't thrown him into a museum to keep him out of trouble."**

** Annie and Clarabel sniffed too, they knew excatly what Thomas meant.**

** That night, strong winds blew harder and harder, most of the engines were having trouble sleeping, Thomas however was sleeping peacefully.**

** In his dream, he dreamt on puffing along on Muffle mountain and there in plain sights was Lady.**

** "A war is coming Thomas," she said, "you must get a team together and stop this threat."**

** "What kind of threat is it?" Thomas asked.**

** "It's a bad threat, one that could spell the end of the world as we know it, you and your team must stop them, not only on rails but, through human ways too."**

** "To do it, the human way, we would need powers and have the means to transform into humans."**

** "Good thinking Thomas, for now on, you and your team will have the power to stop this evil, stop it before it's too late."**

** Thomas understood, and puffed slowly away.**

** "I'll get the best team of engines to help me out, you don't have anything to worry about, Lady!"**

** Sadly, there was plenty to worry, while the strong winds blew, a gang of motorcyclists were vandalising the town square near Knapford, then they threw a flying bag of gunpowder into knapford station, it exploded making a big mess of ashes, thankfully the station was closed at the time.**

** The evil gang rode away into the night, laughing evily and loudly.**

** The engines were surprised, the next day, to see the mess that awaited them.**

** "What could have done something like this?" asked Emily.**

** "Vendals, that's who did it," sniffed James, "darn those stupid idoits, they will pay for all they have done, this station was spotless till now."**

** "Just be thankful nobody was hurt," said Edward.**

** "Maybe, for now," said Thomas, "but it could happen again."**

** All the engines looked over to Thomas, "listen up, my friends, Lady has given us an important job, to protect the Island of Sodor and the world from evil threats and by the looks of last night's attacks, this is only the beginning."**

** "But how are we going to stop them, Thomas?" asked Percy, "we can only run on rails."**

** "You'll see in time, we have the power to stop them from causing destruction, Lady told me so, last night. As for the team, as the steam team of Sodor, we must ban together."**

** "Yeah, right," sniffed James and steamed off, Gordon and Henry did the same thing.**

** "Is this for real, Thomas?" asked Emily.**

** "Indeed it is," he answered, "not only that but, watch this..." Thomas closed his eyes, he started to glow in a bright blue light, and in the next second, he was human, "we can stop our enemies in this form too."**

** "That is so cool!" cheered Percy, "how do you it, Thomas?"**

** "I know," said Edward, "it's threw consintrating right, Thomas?"**

** "Correct, now watch this!" Thomas transformed back into his tank engine form, "now who's with me? Who's ready to save the world?"**

** "You can count me in," said Percy, "I've always wondered what it's like to be human, now is my perfect chance!"**

** "You know you've always got my support," said Edward.**

** "I'll help too," added Emily.**

** "Okay, then," said Thomas, "that's four of us but, we'll need to be fighting at full power, with all eight steam team engines."**

** "I can try telling this to Toby, maybe he'll understand," said Percy, puffing off to find him.**

** "Thanks, Percy! Now, as for Gordon, Henry and James, we'll need their help too, Edward can you try to make them see sense?"**

** "Can do," he said, puffing out of the station.**

** "Good, in the meantime, we will go back to doing our jobs, so that way, our enemies don't know that we are on their trail. Oh and lastly, don't mention this to Sir Topham Hatt, he doesn't need to worry over this."**

** "Got it," said Emily, "and I'll tell this to the other steam team engines, when I see them."**

** "Thank you, Emily!"**

** Thomas puffed out of the station, coupled onto a goods train and puffed away for the docks, "looks like Sodor is at an all out war. This should be interesting," he thought to himself.**

** The police were called in, to check out the damage, even the Fat Controller couldn't understand how this could have happened.**

** By sundown, Edward had finally got Gordon, Henry and James to believe, the four engines joined up with Emily, Toby, Percy and Thomas as they puffed on, into the magicial buffers, one by one.**

** "Where are we?" asked Gordon.**

** "Welcome to the Magic railroad, Gordon," called Thomas, "now follow me!"**

** "How made him the boss of this team?" sniffed James.**

** "I believe it was Lady," said Percy cheekily, "she's left him in charge of the entire operation, now please do us all a favour and shut your big fat mouth!"**

** James' face went as red as his paint work, he swore really loud at Percy, until Thomas told him to shut up.**

** "Now, we're almost there, so please try to be on your best behaviour."**

** They passed on threw, to a small magicial train yard, with eight different sidings, each engine took on their spot, Thomas was in the first siding, almost face to face with Lady.**

** "So this is your team, huh Thomas?"**

** "They sure are, the steam team is ready for anything, that comes our way."**

** Lady looked at all the engines, some of them were trying to look serious but, couldn't help but chuckle.**

** "Is there something funny?" asked Lady.**

** "No, nothing's funny," said Percy, trying to hold in, his excitment.**

** "Alright, now listen up, there is an evil motor cycle gang doing around attacking buildings, as you should know seeing the damage, that was made last night to Knapford. You eight engines now have the responsibility to save your homes and the lives of millions, not only on Sodor but the world."**

** "The world?" asked Gordon.**

** "How can eight engines, save the entire world from evil?" asked Henry.**

** "It's quite simple," said Thomas, "we stop the threat, no matter what it takes, we won't back down, until they are defeated, it's our destiny."**

** "Correct, Thomas," Lady said, "now, remember this, all of you, Thomas will lead your team into battle everytime, plus as he mentioned before, you all have the ability to transform into humans, sadly so does the enemy."**

** "What do you mean, dear Lady," asked Edward.**

** "Some of the evil gang stole my magic, meaning now they transform any engine into human, so be on your guard."**

** "So how are we suppose to fight?" asked James out loud, sounding like he didn't care.**

** "I got this," said Thomas, backing out of his siding and very slowly, puffed behind James and biffed him, "that's one way, another way, is fight with the knowledge you will have as a human."**

** James looked over to Thomas, and gave him a real nasty look.**

** "Also," continued Lady, "as humans you will have your own extrodinary powers, Thomas and Emily will have the power of wind, James, Henry, Gordon and Edward will have the power of fire and finally Percy and Toby will have the power of earth magic."**

** "Earth, fire and wind, what about water?" sniffed James.**

** "You will stay with the powers you are given, got that James?"**

** "I got it," he said, going quiet.**

** "So when do we start?" asked Percy.**

** "Tonight," said Thomas, "you, Emily and I are going out to see if we can try to stop this threat, doing a patrol as you will call it. Now, to keep them unaware of what we are doing, the rest of you will either do your jobs or go back to your sheds, unless we need your help."**

** "Got it!" all the engines called.**

** "We're ready now, Lady!"**

** "Very good, now it's up to you, I will help, when I can, sadly I can't go with you, should my magic fall into the wrong hands, this could spell the end, I'm counting on you and your team, Thomas."**

** "Not to worry, we won't let you down," he said, "alright team, let's go!"**

** All the engines puffed away from the sidings and puffed back to the buffers.**

** "Let's get started," Thomas said once they were back, "Emily, Percy, you two stay with me, the rest of you, are needed elsewhere."**

** "Got it!" they all said and puffed away.**

** The first patrol was soon underway, Thomas led the way, with Emily beside him and Percy behind him.**

** "I just wonder, since Emily is going transform into human as well, will she transform and appear in jeans or a short skirt?" sniggered Percy.**

** Emily went red in the face, Thomas stopped and gave Percy a bump.**

** "What was that for?" he asked.**

** "This isn't a game, Percy, this a serious matter, the Island of Sodor and the world is counting on us to stop the evil that has risen."**

** "I only hope, we don't run into Diesel 10," said Emily nervously**

** "Don't worry, about him, as far as I know, he's been left out at sea, enough said."**

** Emily and Percy weren't so sure about that but, then again they weren't the engines who sent Diesel 10 to his watery prison. Still they were worried about what could they happen, should they go into battle.**

** As the three engines approached Maithwaite, they could hear screaming from the little town.**

** "Alright, bad guys means our first fight!" cheered Percy.**

** "Shut up!" snapped Thomas and Emily.**

** "Sorry," he said.**

** They waited and sure enough, came the evil motor cycle gang, they had a strange look to them, all of them with black jackets, all of them laughing like they didn't care who got hurt.**

** "They're acting like troublesome trucks," said Percy quietly.**

** "I wonder, if they are trucks," Thomas focused and soon his eyes turned bright green, sure enough he could see what they really were, "good susgestion, Percy, they are trucks!"**

** "But how could they transform into human forms?" asked Emily.**

** "It's simple, it must be some of Lady's magic that was stolen from her, the other night," Thomas closed his eyes, focused and then transformed into a human, Emily and Percy did the same thing.**

** "Should we call for back up?" asked human Emily.**

** "Nah!" sniffed human Percy, "they're not evil diesels or steamers, they're just stupid troublesome trucks, that reguire a good bumping, and I don't mind giving it to them."**

** Percy ran off after them, Thomas stopped him, grabbing him on the right shoulder.**

** "Sorry Percy but, we need you to stay as a steam engine, and Emily and I will take care of them."**

** "Dammit!" sniffed Percy, walked over to the tracks, focused and changed back into his tank engine form, "and double dammit, Emily is wearing jeans."**

** Thomas walked over and slapped Percy on his giant nose.**

** "Ow!" he cried.**

** "Alright, Emily come on, let's go," said human Thomas climbing into Percy's cab, Emily followed and soon they raced off.**

** "The railway doesn't run along the roadway for long," called Percy.**

** "Don't worry about that," said human Thomas and jumped onto one of the bikes, knocking one of the bikers off, then charged for another one, knocking him off. The magic wore off, and they transformed back into troublesome trucks without their wheels.**

** "Nice rides," said Percy, he waited for Emily to get out of his cab, then changed back into a human, "alright Emily, do you want to ride with me?"**

** "In your dreams," she sniffed.**

** "Why not?"**

** "You two coming or not?" called Thomas, "Emily climb on, Percy get the other bike!"**

** Human Emily jumped on, behind Thomas, holding onto him but, not too tightly, Percy groaned as he picked up his fallen bike.**

** "Darn you, Thomas!"**

** "Let's roll!" **

** The two bikes rode off, after the motorcycle gang into the town of Maithwaite, "alright Percy, you go left, and we'll go right!"**

** "I'm on it!" he called, and turned away from Thomas and Emily.**

** "You ready?" Thomas asked Emily.**

** "Not really, I never fought as a human before!"**

** "It's simple, all you have to do, is knock the biker off his bike!"**

** Three troublesome bikers were just up ahead, Thomas rode up behind, Emily took aim and fired off her wind attack but, they didn't fall off their bikes!**

** "Good first try," said Thomas.**

** "Are you kidding me, I sucked!"**

** "Oh, don't say that, you did good for a first try," then Thomas came up with an idea, "take the stirning! I'm going to try now!"**

** "I've got it!" cried Emily, holding on to the handle, while Thomas took aim and shot his air attacks under the bikes knocking them off their bikes and revealing the truck's true form.**

** "Here's a tip, aim for under their wheels!"**

** "Got it!" cried Emily.**

** Thomas took control of the bike's stirning again and Emily unleashed more attacks, under the wheels, nearly flipping the bikers into the air.**

** "Now, you're getting the hang of it," said Thomas with a smile, Emily blushed as he said that, "I wonder how Percy is doing."**

** Thomas stopped the bike at a crossroad, and saw Percy screaming as ten bikers raced after him.**

** "I think he could use some help," said Emily.**

** "Hell yeah! Let's do it!"**

** Thomas drove up after them, "now Emily do what you have to do and take them out!"**

** Emily focused her attacks, which landed under the wheels on the other bikes, flipping them over and revealing their true forms.**

** Percy looked back and noticed two of the bikers still chasing him, he focused and unleashed an earth attack under the wheels, flipping the bikes over.**

** At last they stopped by the town square.**

** "Whew, that was too close for comfort, good thing I had them on the ropes."**

** Emily and Thomas looked over to Percy with angry looks.**

** "You're only lucky we caught up with you when we did, now we better get going, before anybody relieaze that we were involved," said Thomas.**

** "Hold on, a second Thomas," said Emily, "I'm seeing something coming this way."**

** Another biker rode up in front of them, this one had a scruffy look on his jacket, and a couple of front teeth sticking out.**

** "There is no stopping us, brats, we will win and the world will be ours."**

** "I don't think so, S.!" called Thomas.**

** "How do you it's really him?" asked Percy.**

** "It's simple, the teeth and the jacket gave him away," said Thomas.**

** "Good work, sherlock but, there is nothing you can do about it, you will lose and world will know the eternal power of S. the ultimate truck!"**

** He drove off before Thomas had a chance to jump onto his bike.**

** "Well, at least we can tell Lady where her magic went," sighed Percy.**

** "I don't think they're using all of her magic," said Emily, looking at the bikes, "it looks like they were using a small percentage of it on the trucks, which means someone else has the rest of it."**

** "Damn," snapped Thomas, "oh well, they're not going to get away with this one for too much longer, tomorrow night, all of us, go after them."**

** "Thomas, would it be okay with you, if we take these bikes with us?" asked Percy.**

** "If you can find a way to get them back to the sheds without being noticed, then yes, you can keep them. Come on, we better get going."**

** Percy placed the two bikes onto a flatbed, then once they were engines again, they puffed off with the bikes, they left the remains of the ruined trucks in the same places they found them.**

** "They deserve it," thought Percy.**

** "Sodor is at war," said Thomas to himself, "this is definetly going to get exciting."**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"Something tells me that next time, we're going to need lots of luck to stop the trucks, what are you saying, you want out, James? Here they come, stand your groud! Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 2, Dangerous Turn of Events. James, you really are the dumpest engine in the world!"**


	2. Chapter 2 Dangerous Turn of Events

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 2-Dangerous Turn of Events**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** A minivan had been parked outside of the sheds, so while five engines went off to work, Thomas, Percy and James decided to check it out, after they had transformed into humans.**

** "This will be useful for our patrol tonight," said Thomas.**

** "Why can't we use the motorcycles, that we got last night?" asked Percy.**

** "For several reasons, one: we'll draw less attention with the minivan, two: this mission is going to reguire all eight of us and three: we don't have enough motorcycles!"**

** "Dammit!"**

** "Oh come on, Thomas, don't make me get in there, it stinks!" huffed James.**

** "Oh, it's not that bad, sure a mouse crawled up in the tailpipe and died but, it can't really be that bad."**

** Thomas was wrong, for when they got in..."Whew!" they all cried, running out.**

** "A little mouse sure does make a big stink, that smells worse than Sodor stinky cheese," groaned Thomas, covering his nose.**

** "No, that's in the locker room of the boy's football team bad!" snapped James.**

** "Alright, now one of us, is going have to get that mouse out of there!"**

** Thomas opened the lid, the smell was horrible, "oh James, you don't do anything useful, so get your hands in there and pull it out!"**

** "Me, why me? Make Percy do it!"**

** "You are such a waste of metal!" huffed Percy.**

** "Are not!"**

** "Are too!"**

** "Fine, I'll get it, I'll show you what a really spendid engine can do!" James reached in and pulled out...**

** "Oh look," snickered Percy, "the dipstick pulled out the dipstick!"**

** "Shut your mouth, Percy!"**

** "Well, I guess we'll have to think of something else, till we can come up with a good idea, till then, Percy, did you get Hector?"**

** "I sure did and he's still sitting in the back of the sheds but, it wasn't easy to move him."**

** "Why, the workmen caught you?" snickered James.**

** "James, make yourself useful and go do your jobs as the boastful tender engine, you are!" huffed Thomas angerily.**

** "Whatever! Bossy know it all!"**

** Thomas couldn't help but, say the most unthinkable words, "James, you really are the dumpest engine in the world!"**

** James changed back into a tender engine and steamed away.**

** "You didn't mean that, did you?"**

** "Nah but, it does give a good enough reason, to send him out there as live bate!"**

** "Live bate?"**

** "You'll see! In the meantime, we're going have to deal with the most recent predicament."**

** "No joke, seeing how Maithwaite was closed after last night's entire ordeal."**

** "Something tells me that next time, we're going to need lots of luck to stop the trucks, with S. on their side and Lady's magic, we're going have our work cut out for us."**

** "Should we discuss this with the other engines, when they get back tonight?"**

** "I think that's a good idea," smiled Thomas, "good thinking Percy, now you go off and do your job, I do the same!"**

** So both Thomas and Percy changed back into tank engines and puffed off to do their next jobs.**

** By the late afternoon, all eight engines were gathered at the now dirty knapford station.**

** "What are you suppose to do when, we're not even allowed out to do our jobs in the evening," sniffed Gordon.**

** "I suppose we could try breaking out during the night," suggested Percy.**

** "Are you crazy, Percy?"**

** "No Percy does make a good point," said Thomas, "we're all going to be needed to defeat this new kind of evil, the only problem is we don't have any good transportation that won't draw so much attention."**

** "Will you please just shut up?" snapped James, "I've heard enough of this crap!"**

** "Oh sorry, James, I forgot you're the one engine, who only thinks of himself and never about anyone else."**

** "I've heard enough Thomas and now I want out of this stupid little group."**

** All the engines gasped, "what are you saying, you want out, James?"**

** "Yes I want out, you can't go bossing me around, I follow the orders of Sir Topham Hatt himself, not some silly tank engine, who gets too big for his own dome!"**

** "You better watch what you are saying, hothead!"**

** "That's it, I'm out of here!" James puffed importantly away, thinking he had gotten his point across.**

** "Bastard!" snapped Thomas out loud.**

** "You're not just going to let James go are you?" asked Emily.**

** "Hell no, I'll get him back into the team, even if that means I have bash his dented funnel in, just to get my point across!"**

** That evening, Percy and Edward went out on patrol, James had already taken one bike and now Thomas was going after him with another, while Edward and Percy rode on the rails.**

** "I should riding one of those bikes," he said angerily.**

** "Don't sweat it, Percy," said Edward, "you'll get ride them later but, first things first, we have an important mission on our hands."**

** "Or buffers," muttered Percy.**

** James rode the bike, into the town of Maithwaite.**

** "What a mess, it's amazing, how stupid that Thomas really is."**

** All of the sudden, he heard another bike coming his way, a bright light blinded him, as it raced towards him, not surprising for when James could finally see, he could see it was Thomas.**

** "Why can't you just leave me alone?" snapped James, "I don't want to be a part of this nonsence."**

** "You call saving the world from a powerful evil, nonsence, James? I call it helping others, something you of all engines, don't really know anything about, cause you care for no one!"**

** "I do care, I just don't like the way you lead this team."**

** "Why? Just because Lady made me the leader and not you, that's a damn stupid reason for quiting James, there are lives on the line here and yet all you ever do is complain as always."**

** "You better learn to keep that mouth of yours shut Thomas, before I really hurt you!" James produced some flaming fireballs in his hands.**

** "Trust me, when I say this," said Thomas, "You don't want to do this!"**

** James fired his attacks right at Thomas, sadly his attacks were stopped by the wind, "well I can see that your temper is getting the best of you again!" James attacked again, and was stopped, "come on, you call that a attack?" Again James fired more fireballs, "is that the best you got?"**

** "No way, you bastard!"**

** James fired more fireballs at Thomas, he just kept on dodging and putting the flames out with the wind powers he had.**

** "Just give it up!"**

** James stopped firing his fireballs but, was now eager for a real fight with Thomas.**

** "Alright, finally some excitment!"**

** Thomas and James kept on fighting again and again, hitting each other well James tried but, Thomas kept on ducking.**

** "Will you please hold still?" He couldn't see Thomas for a split second.**

** "Now why would I want to do that?" **

** Thomas threw a mighty punch at James, sending him into a dumpster, groaning in pain.**

** "Had enough now, James? Cause, if not, I've got more in store for you!"**

** James groaned loudly, as he came out of the dumpster, he fell onto an old matress and much to the relief of Thomas, James was laughing, first a little quietly then he got louder and louder and soon Thomas was joining in.**

** "I can't believe I got my ass, kicked by you Thomas! I guess you are good enough to be the leader of the team."**

** "Yeah I guess so," chuckled Thomas, "so will you rejoin the team, James?"**

** "Alright," he sighed, "I definetly don't want to get my ass stomped by you, now do you think you can help me up!"**

** "Nope, that'll be the real pain in the ass, I'm not lifting you again, I helped you out, when you were new back then, so really there is no reason for me to lift you up."**

** "You bastard!"**

** "Heads up, it's time to go to work!" James looked behind him and saw lots of bikers surronding both him and Thomas, "Here they come, stand your ground!"**

** "I'll do just fine, now let's kick some ass!"**

** "Hell yeah!"**

** Thomas and James went into action, Thomas jumped into the air and unleashed attacks under the bikes, while James broke open a tar wagon and lit the tar on fire.**

** "Now Thomas!"**

** Once the bikers were riding on the tar, Thomas unleashed a strong wind attack, making them stick to the ground.**

** "Now?" asked James.**

** "Now!" cried Thomas.**

** Both of them jumped into the air and kicked the bikers off their bikes, revealing the true form of the trucks.**

** "You weren't kidding, these are the trucks!"**

** "Yep, and now they have been stopped for now."**

** Sadly they were about to find out that the trucks had done more damage than expected, for before they caught up with James and Thomas, they had trashed Tidmouth Sheds.**

** "What in the world happened?" asked James.**

** "Our sheds were attacked," snapped Gordon.**

** "Plus they captured Hector!" added Percy.**

** "Dammit," groaned Thomas, "this time, those trucks have gone too far, we have to find them and stop them!"**

** "How are we going to do that?" sniffed Henry, "Sir Topham Hatt is watching us, like a hawk."**

** "Well, I never thought I was going have to say this but, we are going to need his help and tell him everything."**

** "You mean about our transformations, fighting evil villains, protecting the Island of sodor, you want to tell that to Sir Topham Hatt?" asked Percy.**

** "Unless you can come up with another way to put a stop to this threat, while going aganist Sir Topham Hatt's orders," said Thomas, Percy said nothing more, "then it's settled, tomorrow James and I will go talk to him."**

** "That's good, except for one problem," sniffed Gordon.**

** "What's that?"**

** "Where in the hell are we suppose to sleep?"**

** "We can stay at Knapford sheds," suggested Emily, "it's not too far away from here, plus we'll be closer to Knapford station."**

** "Emily, I like the way you think," said Thomas, with a huge smile across his face, "then it's settled, by tomorrow night, this evil madness will be stopped once and for all!"**

** That night however, trouble came too quickly, another batch of bikers came to Knapford sheds. Luckily Thomas and his gang were all ready to go.**

** "Alright now," called Thomas, "get in their faces and hit them hard, off their bikes!"**

** Just as he said that, James jumped in and started attacking.**

** "Shouldn't we be helping him?" asked Percy.**

** "Nah," sniffed Thomas, "I want to hear him cry for help before we charge in."**

** James can be stubborn at times but, one aganist an entire biker gang was a little too much, he was getting his butt kicked, "can you please give me a hand? I can't handle them alone!"**

** Thomas and his crew didn't move.**

** "Please help me, Thomas!" Still nothing happened, "leader of the team, help!"**

** "Now?" asked Percy.**

** "Yep, that's all I wanted to hear," said Thomas, unleashing some wind attacks lifting him into the air, "we better go help Mr. Spendid engine out, before he gets his ass stomped again."**

** Thomas and his crew all jumped in together, Edward and Toby managed to knock off ten bikers, Henry and Gordon got only seven, James with Percy's help, got three, while Thomas teamed up with Emily took out at least twenty bikers.**

** "Sweet moves!" cried Emily.**

** "Stay focused Emily," said Thomas, standing behind her, and holding onto her right hand, "now try for a tornado blast."**

** "I don't know if I can, Thomas!"**

** "You can," he smiled, "just remember to believe in yourself."**

** Emily blushed, and smiled at Thomas, "got it!" Focusing all of her energy, Emily made a tornado appear, which took out the last of the bikers.**

** All of the sudden, there came a loud rumble from behind them, the troublesome truck bikers had snuck their way to the back and blow up the sheds.**

** "Thank god, no one was in there," groaned James.**

** "Something tells me, our troubles are far from over," added Edward.**

** He was right, the bikers appeared again and unleashed smoke pellets in front of the team, lots of screaming came from six members, Edward was doing his best to fight through, while Thomas took to the air, trying to blow the smoke away.**

** "Damn trucks!" he snapped.**

** When the smoke cleared, Thomas couldn't see anyone.**

** "Where did they go?" he asked.**

** He looked off into the distance and noticed the bikers had captured six of his friends.**

** "Bastards! They really pulled one of me again," he sighed deeply, "well that won't happen again. Hang in there my friends, I'm going to get you out of this mess!"**

** No sooner was Thomas out of sight, then James blasted his way out of rumble of Knapford Sheds, "okay that was rough! Thomas, where are you? Edward? Henry? Gordon? Percy? Toby? Emily? Where the hell is everyone?"**

** All that stood around there was the remains of Knapford sheds, "Dammit!"**

** Police were soon called to check out the damage and hear reports about eight teenagers fighting an entire biker gang.**

** "Strangest case yet," said the Cheif.**

** "Maybe it has to do with Magic," said a voice, the officer looked behind him, "I'm Dectative Sakura Taylor, special cases that can't be explained."**

** "Okay," said the officer, "so you think it was done with magic, cause it looks like it was blown up with ordinary bombs."**

** "Maybe but, the attackers were out of the ordinary."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "They were trouble makers, seen on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway and as for the eight that fought them, they just might be Sodor's only hope of surviving."**

** Of course, she was referring to Thomas and his crew but, the officer didn't know that.**

** James stromed on down the tracks in his tender engine form, while Thomas was in the air looking around while he is still human.**

** "Looks like the war has finally reached us," he sighed, "now this is going to get real dangerous."**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"We have to save them, it's our only option, this is a little difficult to explain really. That temper of yours can be useful at times, only at the right time. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 3, Fire and Wind, here we go, to save the world!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fire and Wind

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 3-Fire and Wind**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** The police continued their invastagation at the now ruined knapford sheds, while Thomas arrived airborn into Knapford Station, where the Fat Controller was waiting.**

** "Hello Thomas," he said.**

** "How in the world, did you know it is me?" he asked in surprise.**

** "I can always tell," said the Fat Controller, "I've heard that you and the other engines have been getting yourselves into none stop trouble. Especially your little talk with James."**

** "You mean when I kicked his ass?"**

** The Fat Controller laughed, "indeed, I wasn't aware of that."**

** "Getting off topic of the fun and games, six of our steam engines have been kidnapped."**

** "By who?"**

** "The troublesome trucks, they can transform into humans as well, they were the ones, who attacked us at Maithwaite and Knapford sheds, but I don't know what they want. Do you know?"**

** The Fat Controller looked down to the ground, not saying a word.**

** "I suppose that's a yes, am I right?"**

** "Come into my office, Thomas, there's much to discuss."**

** "Right," said Thomas, following the Fat Controller into his office, it was an impressive sight, Thomas had only had seen a small part of the office threw the windows whenever he was coming into the station.**

** "Impressive, isn't it?"**

** "It is but, for right now we have other business to discuss."**

** James had finally puffed into the station, his face matched his paint work, he could see lots of workers cleaning up the station.**

** "Where's Sir Topham Hatt?" he asked.**

** "He's inside his office," said one of the workers, "with some weird kid with a blue shirt with the number one..."**

** "Thomas!"**

** Inside the Fat Controller's office, Thomas was looking over a book of trucks that were in service on the Fat Controller's Railway.**

** "Oh yeah, that's him alright," said Thomas, pointing out to S., "last time, I saw him, I could feel some dark energy all around him."**

** "It's just as I had feared," groaned the Fat Controller.**

** "What's with the book anyways and the information for the trucks?"**

** "These are the..."**

** The Fat Controller was cut off, when human James came in, aiming to kick Thomas' butt.**

** "You sick twisted bastard! What's the big idea leaving me in the ruins of the shed?" He had Thomas by the coller of his blue T-Shirt, Thomas only smiled, "what's so funny?"**

** "You might want to take a good look to your left," sighed Thomas.**

** James looked and noticed the Fat Controller starring hard at him, "hello James, so nice of you to drag your lazy ass in here!"**

** "How..."**

** "He knows," chuckled Thomas, "now if you wouldn't mind letting go, and don't get any funny ideas."**

** "Same as always, huh James?"**

** "It's not my fault sir, if Thomas here hadn't agreed to this..."**

** "The world would be in the hands of the troublesome trucks," interupted Thomas, "you know it's true James and there's no way to back out of it, this time, not sit down!"**

** James sat down in one of the seats, next to Thomas, in front of the desk.**

** "Now, sir I believe you were saying something about the trucks."**

** "Indeed I was, it's time you learned the entire truth behind the kind of evil the trucks can throw out, and their goal of destruction."**

** "To be honest sir," said James cutting in, "we already knew that bit."**

** "Mostly because they get you everytime you take them out."**

** "Will you please shut up Thomas?"**

** "Thomas, is sadly correct but, it's worse than you think..."**

** "Destruction on a global scale," said Thomas, "which is why they took Hector but, what would they want with our friends?"**

** James looked over to Thomas, he was shocked.**

** "Why, cause those engines plus you two are the only ones that can really stop them."**

** "How in the world would we be able to do that?" asked James.**

** "This is a little difficult to explain really, especially for someone who cares only about the appearance of his paint."**

** "I do not!"**

** "If what Thomas said isn't true, then why is it you are always boasting about?" asked the Fat Controller.**

** "I talk about lots of stuff like the hard work I do..."**

** "You hardly do anything!" snapped the Fat Controller, "you just go about showing off, whenever you get the chance, and you always get into trouble, don't think I don't know about what happened the other day with the fuel trucks!"**

** James only sighed, Thomas spoke up again.**

** "I know why the trucks are doing this, they are tired of being ordered about by the likes of us, humans and engines."**

** "So, what's your point Thomas? When they misbehave we bump them..."**

** "That's just my point, James, those trucks are tired of it all, they want what they think is their's, the leadership over all of us, they are tired of being pushed about and now they're pushing back. Kinda similair to when you, Gordon and Henry would never let me do anything else but shunt your stupid trains for you."**

** "It was your job!"**

** "Maybe so but, it was bad with you three bossing me about, of course I had to put up with that for a few years while the trucks have taking the same kind of punishment for over eighty years, that's a long time to hold a grudge. Now, they're pissed off and want payback, they won't rest till we're all destoryed."**

** James gulped, then Thomas said something unbelieveable.**

** "And you know what? I don't blame them! I blame any foolish engine or human who try to show them who's boss!"**

** "You're absoultly right, Thomas," said the Fat Controller.**

** "What?" gasped James.**

** "I've tried to put a stop to the fighting ever since I took control of the railroad, sadly it was never meant to be."**

** "Yeah," said Thomas, "and now thanks to a few stupid engines and humans, six of our steam team engines are about to meet their end."**

** "What in the world are the trucks planning?" asked James.**

** "They are going to give themselves more power, by offering up six lives and a traitor of their own kind," said the Fat Controller.**

** Thomas tucked in his fingers tighter, he did not like hearing that one bit.**

** Meanwhile far off, at High farm, the trucks had gathered for their ceremony.**

** "They'll never push us around again," snickered S., "soon we'll teach them all what it means to doublecross the troublesome trucks. And now that we have six of those engines plus a traitor, our time is near."**

** "Years ago, an evil worker unleashed some dark magic onto one of the trucks he made," explained the Fat Controller, "that truck had the power to unleash all kind of power onto the world and cause destruction, with it's followers. One of our early engines defeated this truck by sealing it away with his own magic.**

** "Who was the engine?" asked James.**

** "I know, it has to be Neil, am I right?" asked Thomas.**

** "Indeed it was him, he stopped the threat but, he never built the ultimate barrier to keep the evil away, while he destroyed the truck, the darkness stayed and should it re-enter a truck, that truck will have all kinds of power to destory the world."**

** "Which is why the trucks have S. as their leader," added Thomas, "so he can lead them to victory."**

** "Correct Thomas, we now know it's S. who wants the power and he will stop at nothing to get it."**

** "Alright, I've heard enough," groaned James getting up, "we have to stop them, otherwise it's goodbye forever."**

** "Well, you're not going alone," said Thomas, also getting up, "what you need is back up and I don't mind being that back up!"**

** "Are you sure, Thomas?"**

** "I am, we have to save them, it's our only option, but if one of us goes in alone, that one won't last long enough but, with the two of us, that's another story, with the powers of fire and wind, side by side."**

** "Alright then fine," grumbled James, "do you really think it'll work?"**

** "I suppose, I guess," answered Thomas.**

** "What was that all about? You suppose? You guess?"**

** "Hey, I've never saved the world before, give me a break!"**

** "Oh I'll give you a break alright, right after I kick your..."**

** "That's enough James, you and Thomas are going in together and that is final," said the Fat Controller.**

** "What?"**

** "Good, now all we need a mode of transportation," said Thomas.**

** James and the Fat Controller looked over to Thomas, surprised. "It would be too risky to go in by rails, they might expecting us to be coming in from the lines."**

** "I think we could do just fine!"**

** "Take my car," said the Fat Controller, handing the keys over to Thomas.**

** "Good, now here we go, to save the world."**

** James only groaned to himself, he could not believe the Fat Controller would hand over the keys of his sky blue car to Thomas.**

** The trucks were just about ready to go with their ceremony.**

** "All the trucks are gathering as we speak," said one of the bikers.**

** "Thank you," said S., "we'll show all those traitors soon enough." It was then, he could feel the pressence of two engines coming.**

** "Foolish engines, they could have lived longer if they stayed out of this, oh well, I guess it's time to take those standard gauge crap storms on wheels what it means to cross paths with the trucks!"**

** The sky blue car drove wildly on the road, then on across open fields.**

** "You're doing that on purpose," snapped James, "can't you slow down just a little?"**

** "Sure, I could," said Thomas, "as long as you don't mind if half of our friends will be dead by the time we get there."  
"Hmph!" grumbled James, "I'm still going to kick your ass after we're done here!"**

** "That is, if we survive," said Thomas, just as they bounced over a rock.**

** "You are doing that on purpose aren't you?" Thomas didn't reply back, "answer me! Oh right, I guess you won't, you're just going to look at the road and ignore me."**

** "So you have a problem with anger don't you?"**

** "And your point is?"**

** "That temper of yours can be useful at times, only at the right time but, you need to have self control, without it, you won't last that long."**

** "Hey, you don't need to worry about that, Thomas," sniffed James, "I've got plenty of self control."**

** "We'll have a huge problem if you don't. Now, why don't we go over the plan one more time."**

** "Fine," sighed James, "I'll launch a frontal assult on S. while you attack him from the back, then we save our friends. It's a good plan but, to be honest, it makes me feel a little worried."**

** "Why?"**

** "Well, suppose I mess up, you heard Sir Topham Hatt before."**

** "I did but, that's nothing to get worried over, in fact I'm counting on you."**

** "Really?"**

** "Oh yes, it's going to take both of us to save the others, I need to know that you've got my back and that you won't give up."**

** "You don't need to worry about that, one bit."**

** "That's good, now let's go save our friends," Thomas then thought to himself in his head, "I won't any of my friends end up dead just because some trucks want ultimate power."**

** "Wow, I've never seen Thomas look this serious before," thought James to himself.**

** "What's up?" asked Thomas, "it's not like you to keep quiet."**

** "It's nothing," said James.**

** They hadn't even gotten close to High farm, before Thomas felt the dark energy again, "watch out!" he called, and unleashed an air attack, knocking the right side door off.**

** "What's the big idea, I could have rolled down the window if you wanted some air!"**

** "That's not it, now get out!"**

** James and Thomas jumped out, just as a dark energy attack, sliced the car in half.**

** "I almost didn't see that coming," groaned Thomas, as he and James rolled off into the dry ditch below. The car now running with two halves and no passengers exploded into a huge fireball.**

** "What in the hell, was that?" asked James.**

** "That was a dark energy attack," said Thomas, "I almost didn't feel it coming."**

** "Couldn't you have done anything to stop it?" **

** "Nope, I can't stop an attack like that, after it's been unleashed, once it's been called out, the attack goes on and hits it's target without wasting a second."**

** "Then how are we suppose to stop them?"**

** "Not to worry, now that I've seen the way these guys operate, I'll make sure things will go much easier, when we go in to stop them."**

** Thomas then felt another attack coming.**

** "Move!" he cried.**

** James and Thomas split into two different directions, as the attack hit the ground with a loud bang.**

** "Now what?" asked James.**

** "Looks like you're about to get your answer James, cause he's coming down right now!"**

** Indeed he was, S. knew they were coming, as he came floating down, both Thomas and James could see that S. had a different look like he had swallowed up demons.**

** "How in the world?"**

** "The demons keeping the seal shut," answered Thomas, "S. must have obsorbed them into himself, giving him twice as many powers as before."**

** Before they had left the office, the Fat Controller spoke to Thomas alone.**

** "There is a possibility that S. might have taken in the power of the demons into himself, it is the only way to break the seal."**

** "Let me guess, if he has, then we will have no choice but, to exterimate him, am I right?"**

** "Afraid so, plus we can't have him using all those evil powers to destory the Island of Sodor. It is going to be very dangerous, so remember to watch your back."**

** "Very well, sir."**

** S. was now coming down at a slower pace, his dark evil eyes starring hard at Thomas and James.**

** "Two engines are trying to stop me, how stupid are you?"**

** "We're not the ones who is stupid," said Thomas, "that would be you for absorbing all those demons into yourself."**

** "You're not going to get away with your sick twisted scheme to rule the world," snapped James.**

** S. only starred at them with a twisted crooked smile on his face.**

** "Now, where are our friends?" asked Thomas, "I hear you want to offer them up, for some evil truck!"**

** Thomas could only imagine seeing his friends in pieces as the entire world faced the evil terrors from the dark troublesome trucks.**

** "Alright you freak of nature, it's time to end this!"**

** S. only chuckled, while Thomas and James prepared for what could very well be their first and last fight ever, Thomas however seemed more determined then normal.**

_**Rock on!**_

_** Ride On!**_

_** Steam On!**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** Dark times are a calling**_

_** calling for our destruction**_

_** It's never good**_

_** Evil Villians strike**_

_** For their own goals**_

_** Rest easy though**_

_** cause help is always on the way**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** Monsters, Demons, creatures**_

_** No matter what comes our way, we'll be there**_

_** to bring a stop to the darkness**_

_** it's the duty of a hero**_

_** to protect the world,**_

_** to protect the people**_

_** to protect our loved ones**_

_** to protect everything and everyone**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

__**"Keep him busy James, I'll be back! Darn bastards, they got what they deserved. Now is that anyway to say thank you to the engine that saved your life. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 4, The Guardian, hear me Lady, hear my call!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Guardian

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 4-The Guardian**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** "That S. looks worse than ever, since we last saw him," said James, "what happened to him?"**

** "He had absorbed too much demon powers into himself and now, he's become a demon," answered Thomas, "now if you're going to attack S., make sure that get in there and hit him with a full on assult, attacks from afar won't work."**

** "Why don't you let me worry about that, will you?"**

** James charged in towards S., getting in close to attack him with his fire power but, S. was strong and wasn't going down that easily.**

** "There's no troublesome truck out there that the mighty James the Red Engine, can't beat!"**

** James tried hard but, he was losing the fight, "how about a little help, Thomas? Thomas?"**

** He wasn't on the ground, this time...he was in the air, "Keep him busy James, I'll be back!"**

** "Thomas, don't you dare leave me here alone with this demon...oh, you bastard!"**

** The other engines were still in their human forms, the troublesome bikers had them surronded and were ready to sacrafice them.**

** "Nobody will dare mock the power of the trucks now!"**

** All of the sudden, there was a loud explosion and an evil truck appeared from the shadows.**

** "Somebody save us!" cried Hector and the other engines.**

** Their cries for help was going to be answered, as a huge blast of wind came, sealing the evil truck and throwing the bikers off, from the circle.**

** "I hate to admit it, but that was close," sighed Thomas, then he looked over to the truck, "I'll deal with you in a minute."**

** He quickly got his friends untied, then removed the blocks around Hector's wheels.**

** "Way to go Thomas, you saved us!" cried Percy.**

** Thomas grabbed Percy by his cheeks and squeezed them tightly, till they started glowing pink, "what the hell is wrong with you, I thought you were suppose to be this all powerful warrior that wouldn't get caught. Now, what to do you have to say?"**

** "I'm very sorry, please let me go!"**

** The other engines (as humans) started laughing, till they saw some of the bikers getting up, "why are you doing this Thomas? You know the kind of pain, we go threw to be bashed and to be given zero respect, you should know, we watched you as a young engine, you were a prisoner."**

** "Yes well, I'm not going to lie to you, there's a small portion of me that wants to get payback on the bastards that ruined my younger days."**

** "Then why would you want to help them?"**

** "Cause it's the right thing to do," answered Thomas, "I said only a small portion wanted payback, the rest of me has forgiven them since."**

** "Way to go Thomas," whispered Percy, "way to be the hero."**

** "I'm no hero Percy, I'm just an engine doing his job but, if I do happen to do some good in the process, then so be it!"**

** "You fool!" snapped another truck, "it's our destiny, there's no way in hell, we'll let you stop us!"**

** The trucks forced air attacks towards the gang but, Thomas quickly stopped them with a sheild, created by the wind.**

** "Wait!"**

** Thomas could feel S.'s evil pressence again and sure enough there he was, unscrathced and certainly not dead.**

** "Dammit, I guess James wasn't strong enough, after all."**

** "James?" asked Gordon.**

** "No way," gasped Henry, "James never loses aganist troublesome trucks."**

** S. focused his energies, as he tried to break the barrier, Thomas had placed around the evil truck.**

** "I can hear spirits calling each other," said Percy quietly.**

** Thomas fired an air attack at the evil truck, only to have go out like a candle. The evil truck went into the air and merged itself with S..**

** "That can't be good," said Gordon.**

** "Gee, you think?" snapped Toby.**

** All of the sudden, without warning, S. unleashed some dark energy attacks towards the ground, he was aiming at the engines and the trucks.**

** "Wait, master, don't do this!" The truck bikers screamed as they were flown all over the place, S. looked on ahead towards the entire Island of Sodor and disappeared off into the distance. Thomas' wind powers had protected everyone, thanks to a wind barrier.**

** "He must be heading for Knapford station," thought Thomas.**

** "I don't get it," said Percy, "they're all suppose to be on the same side, so why did S. attack his own supporters?"**

** "It wasn't S.," said Thomas, "it was the evil demons, he had taken in, their anger towards the engines that locked them away, so many years ago, must have made them snap and as a result, they made S. turn on the other trucks."**

** "That's awful," said Emily softly.**

** "Yeah, but still," continued Thomas, "darn bastards, they got what they deserved. Come on, let's go!"**

** "So what's the plan, Thomas?" asked Edward.**

** "Well, we need to put a stop to S., I don't really care about the station itself, it's the people and engines, in danger is what I really care about, but before we go..."**

** Edward took Hector off to a safe spot, far away, then they all headed off to find James.**

** "What do you think, should we leave him or should we pick him up?"**

** James was out cold, lying there on the ground, beaten and battered.**

** "James?" cried Percy.**

** "Now, that's a sorry sight," said Thomas, "S. did a good number on him, didn't he?"**

** "Is he going to be okay, Thomas?" asked Toby.**

** "I would have to say...no," he answered, "the wounds aren't that bad, but the dark ora is eating him from the inside out, in a couple of hours, he'll be dead."**

** "No," gasped Percy, "isn't there anything, you can do, to save him."**

** "Yeah, I got something that could help but, I hate to waste it on him."**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** Thomas pulled out a small bottle of medicane from his pocket, "look Percy, I'm not trying to be rude here or anything but, this medicane is very rare and hard to find."**

** "So that's it, you're just going to let James die, is that medicane more important then the safety of your friend?"**

** "So what if James kicks the bucket, big deal! We'll just get a new number five, a stronger engine."**

** Thomas was of course, only joking around, he wanted to see something from Percy, in a second Percy had brought up powerful flames.**

** "Give me that medicane!" he snapped.**

** "The flames of a pure heart, well done, Percy, now you have two kinds of powers," he thought to himself, "alright, I'll give it to him, can you at least turn down the flames?"**

** Percy agreed, Thomas tried to give James the medicane but, his mouth was shut completly.**

** "No good, Emily I'm going need you to do, me a huge favour."**

** "What is it, Thomas?"**

** "Drink up!" Thomas gave Emily, the medicane and then, told her to give it to James, passing it threw, lip to lip.**

** At last, James opened his eyes, Emily's eyes opened for a split second.**

** "Thanks for the kiss," snickered James.**

** "You prevert, I had to, in order to save your life!" snapped Emily, giving James a huge slap on the right side of his face. **

** "What was that stuff, you gave Emily, Thomas?" asked Percy.**

** "It was a special type of medicane that undoes damage done to a person, the only problem is, this stuff is extermly rare and now, I'll probably never get my hands on it again."**

** "You really are terrible, Thomas!" snapped James.**

** "Now is that anyway to say thank you to the engine that saved your life? You should be thanking me instead of saying that."**

** "No way, bastard! You left me alone with that monster and took off without giving me a warning!"**

** "Yeah, maybe that was a stupid decision on my half. I thought you could at least handle yourself James. When you attacked me back at Maithwaite, I thought you were joking around but, I guess I was wrong."**

** "Do me a huge favour and shut your trap!" James unleashed another fire attack but, got stopped by Thomas' wind.**

** "See what I was talking about before?"**

** James went silent, "alright guys let's go!" Everyone all gathered around Thomas and with a blast of wind, they all started flying through the air, going to catch up with the troublesome S..**

** It didn't take them that long to find him, as he was spreading his dark magic onto the ground.**

** "Do you think we have a chance, to stop him?" asked James.**

** "You're not scared are you?" asked Thomas.**

** "Scared no way, I can handle myself, I'll take S. down or die trying!"**

** Thomas flew down to James and bashed him on the forehead, "what are you stupid or something? Cause if you die, your past and future disappear with you, there is no coming back, you have to keep fighting and never start thinking that, got it James?"**

** "I got it!" sniffed James.**

** "Now, let's take care of that sucker!"**

** S.'s dark magic spread wildly all across the ground, trying to waken the evil spirits in the ground, Percy, Toby, Edward and Emily jumped down, and started attacking the spirits.**

** "We better help them!" said Gordon to Henry.**

** So the two went down to join them.**

** "Go on, without us, we'll take care of these bastards!" said Percy to Thomas.**

** "Just remember to focus and never give up," called Thomas, "remember what I said to you!"**

** "You got it!" called Percy, he focused and before anyone knew it, Percy had mastered the earth and fire attacks, "now you bastards, go crawl back to hell where you belong!"**

** The other five heroes soon joined Percy in a full on assult on the dark creatures.**

** Thomas and James continued on, after S., Thomas threw a powerful air attack at S., which made him stop in Henry's forest.**

** "Time to go down, demon!" cried James and charged in, Thomas unleashed more air attacks, ahead of James. James fought with all his strength trying to burn S., but the evil truck was proving too strong.**

** "Pull back James!" called Thomas, "we need to think of a plan!"**

** "Oh, I've got one, take him down at all costs!"**

** James charged again, S. disappeared into thin air, "where is he?" snapped James, the evil truck reappeared behind him.**

** "Behind you!" cried Thomas.**

** James tried to block the attack, but all that did was hurt James, which sent him flying, close to where Thomas was.**

** "Okay, now he's really starting to piss me off!" snapped Thomas.**

** S. roared loudly, as the ground shook, and dark energies appeared, tearing everything apart.**

** "How are we suppose to stop something that powerful?" asked James, looking worried.**

** "All you need is one good strike," said Thomas, "wait for the right moment and you'll take him down."**

** "What about you?"**

** "Don't worry, I've got a few surprises in store for him...just remember what I said and hit him at the right time!"**

** Thomas unleashed a wind tunnel, threw the dark energies till it caught up to S., "go!" cried Thomas, James charged in, focusing and making a sword come out, "I could try and weaken him with a few twisters," thought Thomas, "no wait, I have a better idea."**

** Thomas focused again, the skies above him changed to a dark grey, as he created a twister with more strength then a gale.**

** "Now!"**

** Thomas' blast of wind, charged down, a wind barrier protected James, while Thomas' twister destoryed all of S.'s dark twisters but, not leaving a single mark on him.**

** "Dammit, that didn't work, I guess I'll need to take this to the next level," then he called out to James, "do me a favour and hold him off for a while, try and buy me some time!"**

** "Time for what?" called James, but he wasn't getting an answer from Thomas, instead, all he got was the evil S. coming at him, trying to kill him.**

** "A little help here Thomas? Come on, help me here! What is your problem? Are you even listening to me?"**

** Thomas couldn't hear James, he was focusing hard, calling upon a greater strength, "hear me Lady, hear my call! Please grant me your strength, trust me with your power!"**

** James meanwhile was getting his butt kicked by S., with one blow, James was knocked down to the ground, away from his sword.**

** "I can't do it," groaned James, "he's just too strong," James was thinking all Thomas had said to him about giving him more time, "he must be thinking that I'm weak," then he remembered what Thomas said, while they were flying, that was all the determination James needed.**

** "Back off!" snapped James and unleashed red fire out of his hands, at S., "I'm tired of giving you time, Thomas, I can take care of this myself! Just stand there and watch how it's done!"**

** James attacked with full strength, he had even brought a new sword and with his power, he thought he had destroyed S..**

** "I did it, I did it," he panted to himself, until he heard some snarling, S. was coming for him again, "you have got to be kidding me."**

** "Well done, James," said Thomas coming up from behind, "you did good."**

** "Thomas, what...what happened to your eyes?"**

** "Lady has granted me her ultimate power, as the guardian."**

** "The guardian? Wait...that means..."**

** Thomas looked down to James and smiled, he was now more powerful then ever before, James gasped because of this, Thomas then turned his attention back to S..**

** "Now, it's time for you to go back to hell where you belong!"**

** S. tried to stop him, but Thomas' powers were too strong, creating an ultimate twister, that started crushing him from the inside.**

** "Now James," whispered Thomas, "it's your turn, finish him off!"**

** "Right!" James attacked with the red flames he had, the sword got S., "now die demon!"**

** The dark energy disappeared with one blast of wind. Even from a distance, the others knew that Thomas and James had just saved the world.**

** Thomas smiled proudly, his eyes changed back and he collapsed.**

** "You didn't need me to finish him, did you?" asked James.**

** "No, I did," said Thomas, "just because I'm the guardian, doesn't mean I'm invincible."**

** "I guess not, not if it takes you that long to get your attack ready."**

** "Well..."**

** "Hold on a second," James grabbed Thomas' shirt by the collar again, "you were really ready, weren't you?"**

** "Yep, right around the time, you were your ass kicked for the fifth time in a row."**

** "Then why didn't you help me? I could've died!"**

** "Oh come on," said Thomas, "if I jumped in, during your time of need, you would feel like a loser for the rest of your life and you know it! As such, you got to show off your skills and had the whole little speech."**

** "And that's suppose to make me feel better?"**

** "Yeah, cause you impressed me out there James, I guess you have learned something after all."**

** "Thanks," snickered James.**

** "Now, I'm just wondering, how long are you going to walk around like that?"**

** James looked and noticed that his jeans were almost burnt completely, while his red T-Shirt with the number five was now nothing more than ashes.**

** "So much for your red coat of paint," snickered Thomas.**

** By now, everyone had arrived and saw James' clothes ruined, "Thomas, you BASTARD!"**

** After a while, the mess was cleaned up, in the forest, the Fat Controller decided that after today's events, anything that happened afterwords that would involve the steam team, fighting bad guys, would be called a random accident, he didn't want to get the public worring over nothing.**

** James went off to get a new coat of paint.**

** Thomas, meanwhile, that night, looked from the roof of Knapford station, looking out on Sodor, "the fight's not over yet, not by a long shot."**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"You can blame me all you want, Alice! Listen to me James and stay out of this, this is none of your business. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 5, 'Chaos at High Farm', at this point, nothing surprises me at all."**


	5. Chapter 5 Chaos at High Farm

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 5-Chaos at High Farm**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** Later on in the week, the Fat Controller called everyone to the station for a party, seven of the eight engines showed up to the party as humans.**

** "Bastard's late again," muttered James, under his breath.**

** Emily had overheard James' rude comment and slapped him on the back of the head. Nobody seemed to mind that Thomas was running late...at last he showed up.**

** "About time, loser," muttered James.**

** "Ah Thomas," called the Fat Controller, "welcome to the party, please come in and join us."**

** Thomas looked all around, then he walked slowly into the office, and sat down at one of the empty spots, which so happened to be next to Emily.**

** "I guess I'm a little late, aren't I?" he asked.**

** "Not at all," smiled the Fat Controller, then he looked on towards the rest of his guests, "as you know, most recently S. and his evil band of trucks tried to destory us all, but thanks to Thomas and his team of heroes, that threat is gone."**

** "Dammit," whispered James to Percy, "we do all the work and he gets all the credit."**

** James then looked again and noticed that Percy wasn't there, mostly everyone else was congratulating Thomas.**

** "Oh sure," he grumbled, "the number one, gets all the credit because of his magicial powers, I helped too you know!"**

** Thomas however wasn't paying attention, he was looking over to something else, Alice was standing nearby.**

** "Sorry about the damage we did to your farm," said Thomas.**

** "That's okay," said the young girl, "we can fix the farm easily, it's no trouble at all."**

** "Still I think you should blame me," sighed Thomas getting up, "You can blame me all you want, Alice!"**

** "I don't want to," she said, "I want to thank you, by taking you out to dinner tomorrow night."**

** "What?" snapped James, getting up, he ran towards Thomas and punched him to the ground again, "you bastard, why do you get all the luck, and I'm left with nothing?"**

** "It's not about the glory James," said Thomas wisely, "it's about protecting those we care about."**

** James snorted angerily, holding Thomas by the collar of his shirt, then he felt a tap on his shoulder, then he got a huge punch by Emily.**

** "A simple, 'get off him' would do," said Percy, looking worried.**

** "Bastard," said Emily, giving James a kick, then turning back to her spot at the table.**

** "Sorry about this," called Thomas to the Fat Controller and Alice, "sometimes these guys don't know when they have gone too far."**

** "That's alright Thomas," he said, "I can understand, I have enough trouble keeping James in trouble myself, especially when I give him goods work."**

** James didn't reply back, he groaned loudly, as he still felt bashed up from Emily's little attack on him.**

** The next day, James followed closely behind trying to see where Thomas and Alice were going.**

** "Can I help with something James?" asked a voice, human James looked behind him and found Percy the Small Engine standing behind him.**

** "Just transform into your human form and shut up!"**

** Percy quickly transformed and joined James, behind some crates, "is there a reason, you're following Thomas and Alice?"**

** "No, no reason at all," said James meekily, he was of course spying on Thomas, because he was jealous.**

** James and Percy followed closely behind, being careful not to let Thomas see them.**

** "Is something wrong?" asked Alice.**

** "No, nothing's wrong," said Thomas, he took a look behind him and sighed.**

** Alice and Thomas soon arrived, just outside of a resturant, it looked real fancy.**

** "I hope you'll enjoy this," said Alice.**

** Before Thomas could reply, he felt something, then in the next second, "got down!" he cried, a single bullet went flying towards him and Alice, they ducked down, just in time.**

** "What the hell is going on over there?" asked James.**

** "Sounds like Thomas and Alice are getting ambushed," said Percy.**

** Indeed they were, the two were surronding by the last members of the evil troublesome trucks gang.**

** "Stand behind me, Alice," said Thomas, "I've got them."**

** They were firing guns instead of using their powers, Thomas was only able to stop them for a while, but not for too long, that's when Percy and James jumped in, buring their guns.**

** Thomas then took off, blowing a strong gale like force wind on them and on the rooftop snipper.**

** "Close, but not close enough," said Thomas, as the last members fell to their knees.**

** "My hero," smiled Alice, running up to him and giving him a hug and a small kiss on the right side of the face, Thomas however was looking over to Percy and James.**

** "What are two doing here?"**

** "I was wondering that myself," said Percy, "you know James, this screwball, was following you as per usual."**

** "James, I'll talk to you later," sighed Thomas, "come on, Alice."**

** "Okay," she said, leading Thomas inside to the resturant.**

** "Idiot," snapped James, he tried to slap Percy on the back of his head but, instead fell flat on his face.**

** "Sorry James, but this time, you're the idoit, you should have known better than to follow Thomas like that, you should known better."**

** James only groaned to himself.**

** Later that night, Thomas, Edward, Emily, Percy and James were out practising, some more.**

** "Very good Edward," called Thomas, then Percy went in on the attack, "a little slow with your footwork, needs some improvement."**

** Emily went in next, Thomas was most impressed, "that's better!"**

** "Alright bastard, here I come!"**

** James charged trying to hurt Thomas again, but, instead was thrown into a truck full of rubbish.**

** "Crap!" he snapped, "Thomas, you did that on purpose!"**

** James went charging again, trying to hit Thomas hard with a single punch, but Thomas kept on dodging them again.**

** "Come on, didn't you learn anything from our last fight, James?"**

** "SHUT UP!"**

** James tried some of his fire attacks but, was blown out by Thomas, as James went flying and fell flat on his face again.**

** "I guess you just don't learn one bit, do you?"**

** James said nothing.**

** "So how was your little dinner date with Alice?" asked Percy.**

** "It was okay, I guess," said Thomas, "she had a good time, going out with me."**

** Emily then tapped Thomas on his right shoulder, he turned around, "ah Thomas, tomorrow after we're done patrolling, I....was....wondering, would...you, like to...go see a movie with me?"**

** James, Edward and Percy looked at Emily surprised that she had asked that.**

** "Sure," smiled Thomas, then the two walked off and then transformed back into steam engines, ready to begin their nightly patrol.**

** "Lucky engine," said Percy.**

** "Well done Thomas," smiled Edward.**

** Only James grumbled again, under his breath, "bastard!" he snarled angerily.**

** Further away, trouble was coming, as a plasma monster appeared in the town of Brandom! It stormed down the street, destroying anything in it's path.**

** James was travelling along light engine, when he saw the creature.**

** "Good finally a chance to show that bastard Thomas, who's the best engine around here!"**

** James focused then, changed into a human again, and jumped into action, much to the regret of the crowds.**

** "We want the blue haired hero," they were shouting, "even his little girlfriend do better than you!"**

** "Will you all just shut up!" snapped James, "I can handle this!"**

** He focused once again, making his fire sword appear in his hands, "I don't need those losers to defeat a monster like this."**

** Much to James' surprise, the creature started talking.**

** "Must fulfil the master's orders!"**

** "Master's orders," thought James to himself, "this creature must be one of those bastard S.'s pets that he unleashed before..." he stopped thinking, "he was taken out!"**

** The monster went around destorying more buildings in the area.**

** "Time to send you to hell, where you belong!"**

** James charged in again, people yelled out "boo!" James groaned even louder, and started attacking, only to his horror, the creature was protected that all the fat body it had.**

** "Dammit, all that lard, it's tough to break like a force field."**

** "When have you ever heard of a force field?" asked a voice, James looked behind him and found human Gordon and Henry standing there.**

** "Why don't we give you a hand?"**

** "No!" snapped James, "dammit, I don't need anyone's help, I can finish this beast alone!"**

** More boos could be heard from the crowd, the creature continued to resist and James found it harder and harder to fight, in fact small tears were coming out from his eyes.**

** "Damn you Thomas," James snarled under his breath, while attacking, "you smart ass, I swear I hate you! I hate you! You BASTARD!"**

** James had no idea that Thomas, Percy and Emily had just arrived and could see everything in plain sight, and they could hear what James was saying.**

** "Sounds like somebody's having a bad day," chuckled Percy.**

** Thomas didn't reply back, he kept on watching.**

** "Cannot fail the master, cannot fail the master," snarled the creature, by now it was a lot smaller but, still it put up one heck of a fight.**

** "Shut up!" snapped James again, "you're getting on my last nerves!"**

** "Mustn't fail!"**

** "I said to shut up!"**

** "Can't fail!"**

** "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!"**

** At last, with one final blow from his sword, James destoryed the creature. After all that fighting, poor James could take no more, he fell to his knees, dropped his sword and started to cry.**

** "DAMMIT!" he shouted out loud.**

** "Boo!" cried the crowd.**

** "Back off!" snapped Thomas, "he just saved you from that monster!"**

** "Maybe so," said a woman, "but if it was you, then you would have finished that thing off, before he tried to destory the town, now look at it!"**

** All that was left, were ruins of the town, the crowd continue to 'boo' James, even Gordon and Henry were joining in, all the while James grew crosser.**

** "SHUT UP!" he snapped unleashing another fire attack, at the crowd, Thomas however stopped the attack with his wind powers.**

** He walked slowly forwards towards James, "come on bud, let's go home."**

** He extended his right hand out, but James just slapped his hand out of the way, he looked up, still with tears in his eyes, he spoke to him.**

** "Someday, Thomas the Tank Engine, your day will come, the people will start hating you just like they do with me, you'll be all alone in the shadows, with no one to call on for help. When that day comes, I'll finally have the grand chance to laugh in your face, you bastard!"**

** "I don't really care what you or anyone else think of me," snapped Thomas, "I do what I have to, to save the Island of Sodor, I don't go out looking for glory."**

** James was still out of his mind, "the one thing I would like to see...is when you finally fall in battle, we'll see who needs help then."**

** Thomas said nothing more, he just turned around and walked away.**

** "Someday Thomas! One day, you'll fall, and you'll be finished once and for all, mark my words!"**

** "Shut up, already James!" snapped Emily, "we should be focusing on stopping the enemy and this ultimate evil before it comes to destory us all. For when that day comes, all eight of us must stand as one, and we must fight to the finish."**

** "Oh I don't know," James slowly got back up to his feet, "I'm sure the all great leader can handle this alone!"**

** "I never said I was your great leader!" snapped Thomas, turning around to James.**

** "Well you act like it sometimes!"**

** "Yeah? Well, you act like a jerk sometimes, you know that? It's no wonder why you're weak!"**

** "Weak?" scoffed James, "in case, you didn't see Thomas, I took down the last remaining creature all by myself!"**

** "After a while!"**

** "Why you..."**

** Percy looked behind James and gasped, "ah, guys...our job isn't finished yet, look!"**

** Sure enough there were more creatures, "I've got them!" called out James, jumping into action.**

** "No I've got them, stand down little brat!"**

** "Forget it, you bastard!"**

** James and Thomas charged in to attack the evil creatures, but it seemed like they were mostly fighting each other.**

** "I can finish them myself, so stay out of my way!" snapped James.**

** "At this point, nothing surprises me at all," sighed Thomas, "now I gave you an order, now stand down!"**

** "I'm done taking orders from you Thomas! I'm calling my own shots now!"**

** James attacked another creature, only to have Thomas kick him to the ground with just one kick.**

** "Alright, you asked for it, bastard!"**

** James charged at the creatures again, then once Thomas had defeated another creature, James attacked him from behind, by giving him a huge kick.**

** "Don't like that, do you!"**

** Thomas was now cross and charged in after James, soon the two had taken out the creatures but, the fighting wasn't stopping, as they kept on attacking each other again and again.**

** "Should we stop them?" asked Emily.**

** "Nah," said Percy, "they'll eventually wear each other out."**

** Of course, with all of their fighting, they were destorying the town even more than the creatures were, at last Percy and Emily charged in. They soon had the two boys seperated.**

** "I'm done giving a lesson in butt kicking," snapped James.**

** "Just who the hell do you think you are, little boy," said Thomas, with a dark tone in his voice, "if you think you have what it takes to take me down and take control of this team, then I'll be waiting for that challenge."**

** "You won't have to wait for long, bastard!"**

** "Why don't you use that brain of yours, before you lose it, loser!"**

** "That's enough!" snapped Emily, "both of you, knock it off!"**

** James by now, had had enough and he turned to walk away.**

** "Next time, you'll need my help," called out James, "don't bother calling at all, cause I will never come to help you, I'll only ever help Percy, Emily, Edward and Toby, that's it! I'd rather see you fall in battle!"**

** Thomas said nothing, but continue to give James a darker look.**

** "One day, Thomas...one day soon, you'll finally meet your match!"**

** With that said, James walked out of the town, headed off for the railroad tracks, transformed back and puffed away.**

** "Thomas, aren't you going to talk some sense into James?" asked Percy.**

** "Why should I?" he asked, sounding angry, "with that loser, he never learns to listen, he's of no use to the team at all, the seven of us can defeat this evil." **

** "Well if James is out, then so am I!" snapped Emily, "you heard Lady, it will take all eight of us, not seven!"**

** "Well, now it's six!"**

** Percy could stand no more, he walked over to Thomas, and punched him on the nose, "come on Emily, let's leave the leader to clean up his crappy mess."**

** Thomas was shocked, too shocked to say anything but he watched as Percy and Emily transformed back into steam engines and puff away.**

_** There are times,**_

_** there are times,**_

_** when we fall**_

_** when we fall,**_

_** Sometimes we say things we don't always mean**_

_** We sometimes hurt the ones we love,**_

_** Trying to be something we're not**_

_** To be number one of all things**_

_** Only then, do we fall in battle,**_

_** A true hero needs to raise,**_

_** Only now, he's down**_

_** Lost in the World**_

_** Cannot be helped**_

_** He's all alone**_

_** No one to ask for help**_

_** All alone**_

_** Tripped in the heat of battle**_

_** fighting in the shadows**_

_** all alone**_

_** with the weight of the world on your shoulders**_

_** A true hero needs to raise,**_

_** Only now, he's down**_

_** Lost in the World**_

_** Cannot be helped**_

_** He's all alone**_

_** No one to ask for help**_

_** All alone**_

_** It's better to stand beside your friends**_

_** work together as a team**_

_** But, now you're all alone**_

_** with no one to call upon**_

_** A true hero needs to raise,**_

_** Only now, he's down**_

_** Lost in the World**_

_** Cannot be helped**_

_** He's all alone**_

_** No one to ask for help**_

_** All alone**_

_** All alone**_

_** All Alone in the heat of battle**_

_** Alone in the world**_

_** Once a team, now just one**_

_** All Alone!**_

__**"And now, there's only one left, well I can't help it, I don't need anybody's help, as the leader I can save the world alone! Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 6, 'Grand Defeat', I'm way in over my head here!"**


	6. Chapter 6 Grand Defeat

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 6-Grand Defeat**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** When the others heard that James, Percy and Emily weren't going to be working with Thomas anymore, they were surprised until the three told them about Thomas' bad attitude.**

** "Thanks a lot, you three!" snapped Thomas, when he backed into the newly restored Tidmouth sheds, "you know some other monsters showed up after you left!"**

** Emily, James and Percy refused to speak with him.**

** "Fine, then don't talk, there's still five of us to deal with the monsters that attack Sodor!"**

** "Better start making that four," said Toby, "until you can learn to behave."**

** Henry said the same thing, then Gordon and finally Edward.**

** "And now, there's only one left," muttered Thomas, "well I can't help it, you guys are just being stupid!"**

** Still, nobody did pay any attention.**

** "I don't need anybody's help, as the leader I can save the world alone!"**

** With that said, Thomas raced on out of the sheds, out to his branch line, feeling ticked off over what happened.**

** "Who needs a stupid team like them, anyways?" he thought to himself, "I can handle this fight alone!"**

** Soon Thomas was puffing into Cronk station, the little town nearby was being attacked by a strange looking person. **

** "Perfect chance to take down some scumbags all alone."**

** Thomas focused and transformed into a human again, then he raced off to the town, people were all running away, as Thomas charged towards the crowd.**

** "It's the blue haired hero!" called a man.**

** The crowds all cheered, still Thomas didn't bother saying anything, he was still thinking back to what James had said to him before.**

** "I don't fight for glory, that bastard James, was just being a idoit again. I don't need his help and I don't need anyone's help!"**

** The evil power was coming from a little girl, with blonde hair...**

** "Alice?"**

** Thomas floated down to the ground, "what are you doing here? And what are you doing?"**

** "Just doing my part in teaching you heroes not to mess up High Farm," she snapped.**

** "Okay, when I said you could blame me for what happened at High Farm, just the other day, this isn't what I meant! Don't go taking your anger out on the innocent people here."**

** "Fine, then I'll take it all out on you, Thomas!"**

** "I'm way in over my head here!"**

** Still Thomas knew, he had a job to do, so he charged in, but for some reason, Alice's power was too strong to beat.**

** "Having fun yet?" she asked with a dark tone in her voice, "cause I am!"**

** She then fired dark orbs of energy at Thomas, he tried stopping them with his wind powers but, sadly some of the power got threw and hit his right arm.**

** "Ow!" he screamed, he felt his bruise.**

** "Don't worry, that's only the beginning for you," snickered Alice, evily, "I haven't even began to make you and the others suffer...by the way, where are the other engines?"**

** "I DON'T NEED THOSE BASTARDS TO FINISH A FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU!" Thomas roared loudly and charged at Alice but, stopped before he could strike.**

** "Can't hurt me can you?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "but I can!"**

** With one huge blow of energy, Thomas was flown into the station wall.**

** "My new master has given me all this wonderful power and now, I'm using it to finish you off!"**

** Thomas tried to get back to his feet, the crowds were starting to 'boo' him, "SHUT UP!" Thomas unleashed a gale forced wind attack at them, knocking them all out.**

** "What have I done?" he asked himself.**

** "You foolish hero," snickered Alice, "you oversized ego, will destory you before I get to use my full power."**

** "What?"**

** "Oh, didn't I tell you, I wasn't using my full power on you," she then laughed in a evil way loudly.**

** "That's it!" snapped Thomas and charged in again, but was stopped by another dark orb attack.**

** Thomas flew voilently towards the station wall, smashing it and fall on him. Thomas climbed slowly out of the rumble, all sore and battered.**

** "I would like to fight you some more, but I need to get more power before we meet next time, bye-bye, Thomas!"**

** "GET BACK HERE!"**

** Alice disappeared into the dark light, Thomas tried reaching towards the dark light, then collapsed.**

** "Is that what James was talking about?" he asked himself, as he layed there, he heard the crowds 'boo' him some more, they weren't happy that he attacked them.**

** Thomas tried to transform back into a tank engine but, his energy was too low and he couldn't.**

** "What's wrong with me?"**

** Then he noticed a troublesome truck biker, "oh, that's all I need!"**

** Using what was left oh his energy, he charged at the biker, knocking him off his bike, but he didn't change back.**

** "Hero?"**

** "Tell me, bastard!" snapped Thomas, "how did Alice get her powers?"**

** "I don't know anything about that, I swear! I looking for my master, he will destory you!"**

** "No, I destoryed him," for a split second Thomas' eyes turned red, he looked down at the biker with a evil smile on his face.**

** "Please show mercy!"**

** "Mercy, to you? I don't think so!"**

** He forced a dark wind blow, it only knocked the truck biker out. Now, worn out of strength and bleeding in several different places, Thomas struggled his way back to Tidmouth sheds.**

** "I don't need their help, I can handle this one alone!" he kept on saying to himself, "I'm the leader of this team, I can do this by myself!"**

** The engines were all talking in the sheds, they were all starting to get worried.**

** "We'll wait five minutes," said Edward, "if Thomas doesn't show up by that time, then we'll go out looking for him."**

** James then spoke up, "I know I've been treating Thomas badly, ever since we were given these powers, I should say sorry to him, when he gets back."**

** Everyone gladly agreed.**

** In about four minutes, the engines were about to leave, when they saw a terrible sight...with his clothes covered in dust and blood, and stampering while he walked was...Thomas.**

** "Thomas!" cried Emily.**

** "What happened to you buddy?" asked Percy.**

** "Save your breaths," snapped Thomas, "I don't need a thousand questions asked."**

** "Thomas," said Toby, "there was only two."**

** "Will you just...shut.......up......" with his last ounce of strength, poor Thomas couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground, face first.**

** James transformed into his human form, and went to check on Thomas, flipping him over slowly and gently, Emily and Percy transformed and joined him.**

** "Is he okay?" asked Percy.**

** "By the looks of things, I would say he's alright," said James.**

** "Alice..." said Thomas weakily, "she's....got....powers....High...farm," then he passed out again. **

** "Well, I hate to say it but, our little blue hero has been in one hell of a fight, there are several cuts almost everywhere on his body, and by the looks of it, he's lost a good amount of blood."**

** "Will he be okay?" asked Emily.**

** "He'll be alright, after some rest, Percy help me, get Thomas inside, the rest of you transform now!"**

** So Percy helped James to get Thomas inside the sheds, while the others transformed into humans.**

** "From what Thomas said before he passed out," said Toby, "sounds like there's trouble down at High Farm."**

** "And Alice is stuck in the middle of it," added Percy.**

** "More like she has powers," said James, "which means we'll need to be careful."**

** "Here we go," muttered Gordon, "now James is in charge of the team."**

** "Not really, Emily's in charge for now."**

** "Why me?"**

** "You've been training with Thomas, so you should know all there is to know."**

** All the others agreed with James on this one, "so who's up to a trip to High Farm and crushing an evil force from causing damage to Sodor?"**

** "WE ALL ARE!" shouted everyone, other than Thomas.**

** "Alright, then let's go team!" said Emily, who changed back into a tender engine.**

** "Rest easy my friend," said James, as he walked out of the sheds, and climbed into Emily's cab.**

** Once everyone was on board, they all charged off to High Farm.**

** "There's no way, I'm sitting this fight out," said Thomas, trying to get up, and stumpling to the doors.**

** At high farm, Alice stood on top of the hill, awaiting for the rest of the engines to arrive.**

** "Glad you all could make it," she said, sounding happy, "I knew you seven wouldn't let me down." **

** Everyone went silent, for a while, "so what do we do now?" asked Percy, looking over to Emily.**

** Emily looked up the hill to Alice, "tell us, Alice, how did you get your powers?"**

** "I got them from my master, he granted me all this power and gave me the chance I needed to repair the farm, as soon as I get rid of his enemies."**

** "In which case, it's us," said James, "right?"**

** "Right on the botton," smiled Alice, "now I would like to introduce you to my master, say hello to Diesel 10!"**

** "Diesel 10?" gasped the seven heroes.**

** Sure enough, it was Diesel 10 was a huge metal claw for a right arm, and a red left eye.**

** "There's only seven of them," he said, "oh well, I suppose that the foolish puffball, Thomas met his end a while ago, when Alice kicked his ass."**

** "Not excatly," called a voice, everyone looked and saw Thomas, "thanks for telling me, who's your master Alice, now I can personally send him to hell where he belongs!"**

** "I'm so sorry master," said Alice, getting down to her knees, "I have failed you."**

** "No, you haven't, my dear," said Diesel 10, "everything is going according to plan, you have brought before me, all eight of my enemies, and now that they are here, take seven down but, leave one alive, I want to find that magicial engine and take her powers."**

** "Not a chance!" snapped Thomas, who charged up, after stealing James' sword, "nobody's going after Lady! You hear?!"**

** Thomas charged in again but, once again was blown back by a strong blow of wind.**

** "Careful!" snapped Emily, unleashing her wind powers and placing Thomas gently on the ground, "don't attack yet!"**

** Thomas was getting really cross, "you need to attack that bastard first!"**

** "Forget it, Thomas," snapped James, "this time, Emily is in charge and she knows what to do."**

** "Well, I'm the leader and I know best, and I say we attack!"**

** Thomas didn't have the sword now, as it was back in James' hands, so he charged in with his wind powers, "you're mine, Alice!"**

** "Not today, puffball!" snapped Diesel 10 and with one wave of his left arm, a dark orb attack sent Thomas rolling back down the pathway.**

** "James, go after him!" cried Emily.**

** "I'm on it!"**

** James jumped down after him, while the other six heroes stood their ground.**

** "Don't attack, unless they do. It's better to save your strengths for the stronger attacks."**

** "Got it!" they all cried.**

** Thomas had rolled on down the pathway, all the way to the platform, James jumped onto the platform, less than thirty seconds later.**

** "Are you okay, Thomas?"**

** "I'm fine, now why don't you leave me alone, I can handle this!"**

** "No, you can't, you're injuired, you're not thinking clearly."**

** "I'm fine, now move!"**

** "Listen to me, you bastard!" snapped James, holding Thomas by the collar of his shirt, "ever since we defeated S., all you have been doing is fighting with us and yourself. You said, that we don't fight for glory, that we fight for the many lives here on Sodor, am I right?"**

** "Yes, I guess I did say that," said Thomas quietly.**

** "Glad to hear that you remember that, now you listen to me, you better pull your act together, and start acting like a leader, who wants to save lives. You're no good to us, dying in the heat of battle, now, please do me a huge favour and rest until you have enough strength to fight back!"**

** Thomas was so worn out, that he almost collapsed again, falling backwards, then he started smiling.**

** "You know, something James, I think you might become a damn fine useful engine one day!"**

** "What? Oh, you...glad to have you back, Thomas...and for your information, I am a useful engine, a spendid one too."**

** "Yeah, we'll see," he sniggered, "alright, I have an idea."**

** "What?"**

** "Keep Alice and Diesel 10 busy until I rebuild my strength, when that's done, I'll rejoin you guys up there...oh and please don't hurt Alice."**

** "Got it!"**

** Thomas leaned back aganist the wall, focusing his energies back into himself, "alright now go!"**

** "Yes sir!" called James and ran back up the hill.**

** Diesel 10, however was intending on using the powers for himself, as it was starting to show on Alice.**

** "What's happening to me, master?"**

** "You've served me well, my dear," he said, with both his eyes glowing red, "but, you've outlived your usefulness, your powers are mine!"**

** "Wait, no, don't take my powers!"**

** "Too late for that!"**

** Diesel 10 drained Alice of all her powers, forcing them to go into himself, Alice screamed loudly until, at last she passed out.**

** "Should I go in now?" asked Percy.**

** "Yes," said Emily and she charged in with Percy, only to be pushed back by dark ora.**

** "That's alot of power," groaned Percy.**

** "No joke," said James, now back on the hill, "Diesel 10's been using our dear Alice as a puppet, and now he soaking up all the evil powers, she had into himself...like a sponge obsorbing water."**

** "So where's Thomas?" asked Diesel 10 with a darker tone in his voice.**

** "Thomas, will be back, once he's ready!" called James, "till then, you'll have to deal with us!"**

** "Deal with you weaklinks? Ha, the seven of you alone, won't last aganist me!"**

** "He's right," whispered Percy, "we need Thomas here, where is he?"**

** "Like I said, Thomas is resting, building his strength back up, he'll back up here, as soon as he's feeling better."**

** "Good to hear," said Emily, "till then, we better keep Diesel 10 from unleashing anymore dark orbs!"**

** "GOT IT!" everyone cried, "FOR SODOR, WE STAND TALL AND PROUD AS THE HEROES OF LIGHT!"**

** "Nice one," muttered Thomas quietly, as he continued to focus, hoping to get his energy back, then at last, he was ready...**

** "Hear me Lady, hear my call, please grant me your powers, as the guardian!"**

_** Rock on!**_

_** Ride On!**_

_** Steam On!**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** Dark times are a calling**_

_** calling for our destruction**_

_** It's never good**_

_** Evil Villians strike**_

_** For their own goals**_

_** Rest easy though**_

_** cause help is always on the way**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

_** Monsters, Demons, creatures**_

_** No matter what comes our way, we'll be there**_

_** to bring a stop to the darkness**_

_** it's the duty of a hero**_

_** to protect the world,**_

_** to protect the people**_

_** to protect our loved ones**_

_** to protect everything and everyone**_

_** No Darkness can hurt us**_

_** No Darkness can defeat us**_

_** We are Heroes, here to save the day!**_

_** A Hero will come to save the day**_

_** A Hero will defeat the darkness**_

_** A Hero will fight till the very end**_

_** That's what a hero is!**_

__**"All right team, let's show him, what true heroes can do! When we combine our strengths together, there is nothing this team can't do! Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 7 'Battle at High Farm'. STEAM TEAM, ATTACK!"**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle at High Farm

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 7-Battle at High Farm**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** The battle was intense, as seven of the heroes could only dodge attacks from Diesel 10. To make matters worse, he made a plasma dragon, and poor Alice was trapped inside.**

** "So how are we suppose to destory this thing, without killing Alice?" asked Emily.**

** Nobody knew, they were too busy dodging attacks. It was then that James, noticed small puffs of smoke, surronding him.**

** "That didn't take you long, did it?"**

** "I aim to please," smiled Thomas, "now how about we torch that dragon?"**

** "Not, unless you want to destory Alice, in the process," said Percy.**

** "Don't tell me, Diesel 10 betrayed her and is now using her like a shield, am I right?"**

** "You guessed right," said James.**

** The trio had to jump out of the way, as a dark energy orb was fired directly at them, no thanks to the dragon.**

** "What about the blue flames or God's fire?" suggested Thomas, "that could work."**

** "Great idea," groaned James, "except for one problem, none of us know how to use that kind of power. Only true masters can unleash it."**

** "You're hopeless," groaned Thomas.**

** "Yeah, you've been a great help, haven't you?"**

** "Damn, there they go again," muttered Percy.**

** "There just might be a way, but, we need something to distract him, while we prepare," said Thomas. The other heroes gathered around, "All right team, let's show him, what true heroes can do! Attack him but, don't destory that dragon, remember, when we combine our strengths together, there is nothing this team can't do!"**

** "Sounds good to me," smiled Emily.**

** "In that case, what are we waiting for?" asked Toby.**

** "STEAM TEAM, ATTACK!"**

** Six of the heroes jumped off, while Thomas and James stood back away from the dragon's view.**

** "So what are we suppose to do?" asked James.**

** "Call on your fire sword, James," so he did, "now allow me to give your weapon a little boost of energy."**

** James' fire soon changed into blue flames.**

** "Is that really the god's fire?"**

** "Damn idoit, sure catches on fast," snickered Thomas, James only gave him a dirty look, "now, when I give the signal, slay that dragon!"**

** "So it's up to me, to save the world? Good then, I'll show you off, bastard!"**

** "Why don't you save the insults for later? Right now, we have a friend's life hanging on the line and we cannot let her down."**

** "Right!"**

** The six other heroes were trying to fight back but, were mostly getting defeated by Diesel 10's evil dragon.**

** "Damn!" snapped Gordon, "I wish we could destory that creature."**

** "We can't!" said Edward, "poor Alice is still in there."**

** James then ran up, followed by Thomas, "alright guys, we've got a plan..."**

** "Hey everyone, James has a plan, circle that down on the calender!"**

** "Shut your mouth Gordon!"**

** "It's quite simple," said Thomas, "it's up to James to slay that dragon but, Diesel 10 isn't going to let us get away with doing that, so it's most likely, he's going to go after James."**

** "You never did say that could happen, Thomas!"**

** "I didn't want to get worried. Don't worry Edward, Percy, Toby and Emily will make sure that doesn't happen."**

** "What about us, Thomas?" asked Henry.**

** "You two stay down here with me, just in case he tries to get away."**

** "Just don't slip up James," snickered Gordon, "remember what you did to that town?"**

** James took one look over to Gordon and was about to say something, when he saw Thomas shook his head, "Gordon, save the insults for later, we have work to do! Are you all with me?"**

** "HELL YEAH!" everyone cried.**

** "Alright team, let's make this attack count," said Thomas, "when I give the signal, attack."**

** They waited, the dragon looked down at the eight heroes, Thomas fired a strong wind blast at the dragon, then yelled "Now, go for it!"**

** James jumped into the yard, with a little help of Thomas' wind.**

** As expected Diesel 10 appeared again, charging towards the heroes, Toby was the first to strike, kicking him towards Emily, who knocked him to the ground.**

** "Why you little punks!" he snarled.**

** "We've been too quick for you, huh?" snicked Percy, almost everyone started laughing.**

** "Alright bastard!" snarled James, aiming his sword, "it's time for you to rot in hell where you belong!"**

** James' attack slashed the dragon, in half, it fell to pieces, falling on top of Diesel 10.**

** "Impossible," he snarled, "with Lady's powers, I cannot lose, so how can eight steam engines as humans defeat me, it can't be..." then he noticed, "Thomas, your eyes...no it can't be...Lady chose you as the guardian, it can't be true...you...you...you BASTARD!"**

** The flames flew all around, buring Diesel 10 to ashes.**

** "So ends the evil of that monster," sighed Percy.**

** "Never to be seen or heard of, ever again," agreed Emily.**

** After all the chaos was done, Thomas walked over to where Alice was, she just layed down on the ground, all the flames had burned her clothes but, she was left without a scratch.**

** "Wake up, Alice," called Thomas, Alice slowly opened her eyes.**

** "Thomas?"**

** Thomas took the jacket, he had on before he attacked and gave it to Alice to wear.**

** "Please just let me die!"**

** "Now, why would I let to do something like that?" asked Thomas.**

** "Because of all the trouble, I have caused you and your friends and to everyone on Sodor as well. Nobody will want to be around me, after all I have done."**

** "That's not true at all...you only caused a little damage, including to me, but nobody died, except that monster Diesel 10."**

** "Besides running away, isn't going to solve any of your problems," said James, walking over to them, "trust me on this one, I know what I am talking about."**

** "Correct me, if I'm wrong James," said Percy, "but wasn't me, who ran away, twice?"**

** "Shut up, Percy," he groaned.**

** "Well, then what am I suppose to do?" asked Alice, "will anybody ever forgive me for all the damage I have caused?"**

** "I don't know," said Thomas, looking up to the moon, "but I do one thing, if you want people to trust you again, then you need to repay them for all the damage, and that includes me. You caused me the most trouble, so I should the first on your list, which means you need to find a way to make it up to me."**

** "I understand, if you want, when you're all engines, I'll clean you off after a long day's work, would that be okay?"**

** "Sounds good to me," smiled Thomas...just then, came a fire blasted attack, of course James was ticked off with Thomas.**

** "You bastard!"**

** "Maybe you should calm down James," suggested Percy.**

** "Oh, I'll calm down alright, when I turn that jerk, into..."**

** James couldn't finish, for a huge claw arose from the ashes, Diesel 10 was back, only now he was covered in ashes and both eyes glowing blood red.**

** "I thought he was finished already," groaned James.**

** "I guess, some engines or people don't know when to give up," groaned Gordon.**

** "In all my years of working on a railroad," said Edward with a worrying tone in his voice, "I've never seen anything like this before."**

** James however wasn't even looking at Diesel 10, he focused and his sword lit up with a bright red fire.**

** "Looks like our little battle will have to wait, Thomas," he said.**

** "I hear you," he said, "but, you're not going to get much help on my end, I used up too much energy, before when you destoryed the dragon."**

** "Well then, you better sit this fight out."**

** "Just give me two minutes to recover, and I'll have my strength back."**

** "Alright then, go! Take Alice with you, get her away from here!"**

** So that's what Thomas did, as he and Alice ran off away from the now burnt Diesel 10, Edward followed along behind to make sure that Thomas wouldn't collapse.**

** "I'm so sorry Thomas," groaned Alice, "I never meant for any of this to happen."**

** "You don't need to go beating yourself up over this," he said.**

** "But, I...I've lead you guys to your ultimate doomsday battle."**

** "This isn't it," called Edward, watching the others, "Lady says that there is a bigger battle coming soon, and we need to be ready."**

** "Right!" called Thomas, "now give me some time, I'll be ready to go!"**

** "Well, don't push yourself too hard Thomas, after all, you were banged up, pretty bad in our last fight," said Alice.**

** "Don't worry, I'll be okay...now that James has knocked some much needed sence into me."**

** Thomas focused again, while his strength went back into himself.**

** The rest of the team, were trying hard to avoid the attacks, now even stronger than before.**

** "We could really use some good ideas," called Emily, "got any James?"**

** "Nope, I've got nothing!"**

** Just then, Thomas and Edward re-emerged, "I've got one but, this time, it's going to reguire all of us, to team up."**

** "Anything's worth a try," said Henry, dodging another attack.**

** "So what kind of idea did your crazy mind come up with, this time?" asked James.**

** "Simple, seven of us will focus our energies into the one with the blade," everyone looked to James, then back to Thomas surprised, "James will then attack with all he has, just like when we stopped S.."**

** "Wouldn't it be easier, to use your..." began Percy, but he got no further, for Thomas was focusing hard.**

** "Hear me Lady, grant me your strength and power, as the guardian!"**

** Thomas' eyes changed again as his guardian powers came back for a second time, that night.**

** "Alright remember, we only get one shot, so make it count!"**

** "You got it!"**

** Toby, Emily, Percy, Edward, Gordon and Henry focused hard as their energies went into James, while Thomas supplied him with a little extra power, making the red flames, glow to a blood red fire.**

** "Alright, James, are you ready?"**

** "Hell yeah! Of course I'm ready."**

** "That's what I like to hear, now go for it on my signal!"**

** Diesel 10 charged in again, preparing to strike with a deadly blood red fireball, then at last Thomas gave the command.**

** "NOW!"**

** James focused all the energies and then, he unleashed a powerful attack, straight towards Diesel 10.**

** "Once that's done," called Thomas, "I might suggest getting away from that area, fast!"**

** "Why is that?" called James.**

** "Cause, you're using a supernova fire, and it will burn you alive!"**

** James looked on, completely shocked, but nodded his head, agreeing with Thomas. The attack was so hot and so strong, that within seconds Diesel 10 was burnt away. James jumped away as the flames burned, Emily's wind magic protected everyone else.**

** "I've got the fire!" called Thomas, using a strong gale force wind on the flames, putting them out for good.**

** "So we won?" asked Percy.**

** "Yes, I think we did," said Gordon.**

** "WE WON!" everyone cried out, except James, who fell to the ground, he was worn out.**

** "Now, I know how you felt the first time, you used your powers of the guardian, Thomas," he said, "using that much power takes a lot of energy, out of one engine."**

** Thomas didn't say anything for a while, then at last, "James, I'm sorry I snapped back at you, at Maithwaite, I was being..."**

** "A pompous windbag, a stubbern bastard, a complete moron?"**

** "I was just going to say stupid but, I guess sounds good too, anyways, I'm sorry, and that goes for everyone too, I know that we shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be focusing our attentions on the true evil forces that we have to defeat."**

** "Now, that's the Thomas, we all know," said Edward.**

** Alice was now standing close to the ruins of the farm, "it's a good thing, my parents are away," she groaned to herself.**

** "Don't worry Alice," called Emily, "we'll do whatever it takes, to help restore high farm back to it's full glory."**

** "We sure will," smiled James.**

** "That is, if you don't mind pulling a few load of supplies," snickered Thomas.**

** "Why you bastard!" James charged towards Thomas, pushing him to the ground and holding him by the collar of his shirt.**

** "There they go again," groaned Percy.**

** "Will they ever learn?" asked Gordon.**

** "To be completely honest," said Toby, "I think that is their way of being nice to each other."**

** "Well, let's hope he doesn't show that to us," snickered Emily and everyone else started laughing.**

** In a few weeks, High Farm was rebuilt, Alice stood by the platform, just as James, Thomas and Percy puffed up.**

** "High Farm's looking better than ever," smiled James.**

** "It sure is, and it's all thanks to all the supplies you guys sent me, but I have to know, why? Why would you want to help me, after all the damage I had caused?"**

** "Cause, you're our friend," smiled Percy, "we always help our friends no matter what."**

** Alice smiled, then looked over to Thomas, "do I have to go back to the yards and clean you engines up again?"**

** "No Alice," said Thomas, "you've finally payed us and everyone else back, now you can relax safely knowing that nothing bad is going to happen to high farm or the Island of Sodor again."**

** "Thank you," she smiled, walking up the path.**

** "That was kind of you Thomas," said Percy.**

** "I don't get it," snapped James, "how come you're nice to her but, always horrid to me?"**

** "I can't really answer that James...but, I think you know the answer to that."**

** Thomas and Percy had already gotten ahead, James seethed in anger and chased after them, "you sick twisted bastard!"**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"A night at the steam works, not the best place to be, if you're a scaredy cat or should I say engine. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 8 'Midnight Madness at the Steamworks'. You can stop hiding James!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Midnight Madness  Steamworks

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 8-Midnight Madness at the Steamworks**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

__**It was mostly quiet in the Sodor steamworks, as Victor and Kevin were about ready to doze off for a good night's rest.**

** Kevin then noticed something flash by them, "alright there's nothing to be afraid of, it's probably the headlamp from another engine."**

** Then a voice whispered, "leave this place."**

** "Get a grip of your hook, it's probably nothing."**

** As Kevin tried to doze off, the voice came back, he opened his eyes, and saw the flash coming towards him, Kevin screamed loudly and ran out into the night, Victor followed him out, just to see if he was alright.**

** "Are you serious sir?" asked James and Emily, the next morning.**

** "Yes," said the Fat Controller, "there have been reports coming from the steamworks of something strange going on, so I have decided to send you two to find out what's going on there and put a stop to it."**

** "Sure thing, no problem," said James, "we should have that...whatever it is, caught by tomorrow morning."**

** "With you around, you'll probably get your foot stuck in a paint can," said Emily quietly.**

** "Shut up," sniffed James quietly.**

** "I'm not done yet James," continued the Fat Controller, "you'll need an expert to go along with you to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble..." he then coughed into his right arm sleve.**

** The door opened and there was..."Thomas?" asked James.**

** "James, Emily," he said.**

** "What in the hell are you doing here, we've got this all under control."**

** "Oh, I'm sure Emily will but, with you around I'm not enterily sure, so I offered my services."**

** "You're kidding," snapped James, running over to Thomas, with right fist aiming, Thomas moved slightly to the left, while James went smashing into wall.**

** "Thomas, you bastard! There's no way in hell, I'll work with you!"**

** "You did a few times," said Emily.**

** "Very well James," said the Fat Controller, "if you're not interested, then I'll send one of the other engines to join Thomas and Emily, or maybe I should send them in alone."**

** "Him alone with her? There's no need to do that sir," said James in a haste, "I'm then happy to do this job, there won't be a problem between any of us."**

** "Good, then let's go," said Thomas, grabbing the back of James' shirt collar and pulling him out of the office.**

** "I'm counting on you," said the Fat Controller.**

** James grumbled dreadfully, while Thomas winked as he towed James out, Emily followed slowly behind them.**

** "I sure hope, they can stay out of trouble tonight," sighed the Fat Controller.**

** The trio puffed along light engine to the steamworks, then they quickly transformed into humans.**

** "How did this happen?" asked James.**

** "You got me," answered Thomas.**

** "I meant, how come you came along with us, you hate working with me?"**

** "I never said that," said Thomas, "I said that I have to go with you, to make sure the enemy doesn't hurt you...too much. Plus, I didn't like the idea of you being with Emily for an entire evening."**

** "So you're here to spy on me..."**

** Then they heard something moving in the bushes, "you're toast!" snapped James, trying to unleash an attack but, instead tripped because Thomas had leaned his foot forward, making him trip and fall flat on his face.**

** "You bastard!" James snapped at Thomas, "why did you do that?"**

** "Just look," said Thomas, pointing over to the bushes and noticing that it was the Percival twins, "what are you doing here?"**

** "We came here to..."**

** "To scare everyone in the steamworks," said James, getting to his feet, "I knew there was nothing to worry about, it was just the twins!"**

** "You came here for what?" asked Emily.**

** "We were asked by our dad, to get some new parts for Skarloey, we even brought money to pay for the parts."**

** "Okay, but why would you come in the dead of night?" asked James.**

** "We lost track of time," said the second twin, "so we came over quickly but, ran into you guys instead."**

** "You two should go home now," said James.**

** "No way," said the first twin, "when there's a ghost running around the steamworks, we want to see it!"**

** "They're welcome to come," said Thomas, "but they will be your responsiblity James!"**

** "Me, why me?"**

** "Because this is Emily's and your mission, I'm merely here to keep you out of trouble, oh and ah, keep the swearing down to a limit, James."**

** "Why are you just telling me and not Emily?"**

** "Cause, I don't swear," she said sweetly.**

** "Alright fine," grumbled James, who was now going as red as his hair and shirt, "but you two better not play any tricks, while we're in there!"**

** "We promise," said the twins.**

** They all walked slowly inside, it was mostly quiet because Victor and Kevin were told to stay out, while the trio went to check the steamworks out.**

** "If there is a ghost," said the first twin, "then I'm sure to get a picture."**

** "It doesn't matter," sniffed James, "if there is another presence here, Thomas will sense it coming."**

** Thomas stopped moving, he unleashed a small attack into a deep part of the shops - in a few short seconds, the attack came back, blowing hard, which smacked James in the face, knocking him flat on his back.**

** "Thomas!"**

** "That wasn't me," he said.**

** "Did you see that?"**

** "I saw nothing."**

** "Thomas, you..." but he quickly stopped himself before he swore, he instead charged towards Thomas but, was stopped by him, as the flash of light went by.**

** "What was that?"**

** "It had to be a ghost," said the second twin.**

** "Oh, I only wish I had my camera ready," said the first twin.**

** "That wouldn't have done any good," said Emily, "all you would have gotten was a blur for a picture instead."**

** "Good point," said the twins.**

** "I say let's go after it!" snapped James, making a fire orb appear but, once again Thomas made James fall flat on his face and dropping his fire orb, Thomas quickly put it out with his wind, "Thomas, why did you let that thing go?"**

** "Didn't you hear what it said?"**

** "No!"**

** "I'm not surprised, the light said 'Go away and don't come back', which means, it's hiding something, it doesn't want us to find, so instead of cornering and killing it, why don't we just follow it and see what it's hiding."**

** "That's the best idea, I've heard all night," said the first twin.**

** James sulked, as he got back to his feet, the twins followed behind, then came Thomas and Emily.**

** "Didn't you sense that thing coming before?" asked Emily.**

** "Not really," whispered Thomas, "the damn thing moved so fast, that I couldn't track it, plus it was harder to track when there is something moving outside."**

** "Outside? Then why are we in the steamworks?"**

** "What are two whispering about?" asked James, "talking badly about me behind my back?"**

** "That's what we forgot," chuckled Thomas.**

** "Thomas, you...you...YOU...!"**

** "James, do me two favours, shut up and...turn around."**

** James turned around for one split second, and got smacked in the face by the flash of light, making him fall flat on his back again.**

** "That is so unpleasent," said the first twin.**

** "If you ask me," said the second twin, "that James is scarier to look at, than an actual ghost."**

** "Tell me something I don't know," said Thomas.**

** "Oh will you shut up!" snapped James, getting up and chasing after the light, only to trip on the top of the stairs leading the worker's floor, and fell flat to the bottom.**

** "James, are you okay?" asked Emily.**

** "Yes," groaned James, "but that thing's got to die!"**

** The twins helped James back up and helped him walk along, "only a few bruises here and there," said the first twin.**

** "He's lucky, most of the time, that could have done more damage," added the second twin.**

** "I feel battered," groaned James, then he looked up to Thomas, who was now leading, "you're doing this to me, aren't you?"**

** "Blame me if you want, but it's up to you, if you want to ignore the facts."**

** James was really cross and started charging towards Thomas but, instead got sprayed with water from a nearby hose that had turned on...mysteriously.**

** "Can this night get any worse?" cried James.**

** He had to ask that, for at that moment, the cheeky little light appeared over their heads again, and dropped red paint all over James. **

** "A night at the steam works is not the best place to be, if you're a scaredy cat or should I say engine," muttered Thomas to the twins.**

** "Who's doing that?" cried James again.**

** More water came his way, poor James tried to run but slipped on the paint and fell back down, face first this time as he got soaked.**

** They soon stopped to rest, near the firepits, the steamworks had, James was feeling nervous, as he hid behind the pits.**

** "You can stop hiding James!" called Thomas.**

** "I'm not hiding, it's warmer back here! Still, I would like to know what it is, that's trying to scare us."**

** "I don't like being scared like this," groaned Emily, "it makes me feel uneasy."**

** "There's nothing to be scared of, Emily," said Thomas, trying to comfort her, "just know I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"**

** "Ah, I think they shared a moment," said the first twin.**

** "Why don't you two go get a room," called the second twin, mostly everyone laughed except for James.**

** "You're lucky Thomas that the Percival twins are here, otherwise I would use my real words on your stupidity!"**

** "If you want to know stupid, go look in the mirror!"**

** "Thomas, you..."**

** Thomas looked away, towards the back part of the shops, "the energies, I've been feeling all night, are just out there."**

** "Are you sure?" asked James.**

** "Yep, and I think it's the real reason why the steamworks is haunted."**

** They all moved outside slowly, James was first - Thomas looked up and noticed something coming down. It was a bucket, which landed on top of James' head.**

** "I had no idea, this would turn into an exciting evening," said the first twin.**

** The second twin took a picture, "this is more entertaining than watching Sir Handel or Duncan fight in the yards."**

** James was really ticked off, his fire burned the bucket, then he started firing at the light, which hung above their heads, once again.**

** "Will you calm down?" asked Thomas.**

** "That's easy for you to say," snapped James, "you never had a bucket drop on your head!"**

** "Maybe, but I wouldn't have let that happen to me," Thomas could see that James was upset, he then looked up to the light, "alright, you had your fun, now why don't you come down and introduce yourself?"**

** "Make me!" said the light.**

** So Thomas did, he focused his wind powers and brought the light down and smashed it on the ground, three times before bringing it close to him.**

** "What is it?" asked Emily and the twins.**

** James looked too, as the light dived down, revealing what it really was...**

** "It's a fairy?" the twins, Emily and James asked.**

** "Almost," said Thomas, "it's actually a pixie, one of the many helpers of Lady the Golden Engine, they can resourceful but, most of the time, they are royal pests."**

** The pixie had finally come to, she looked all around, "oh hello there," she said, "my name's Nina."**

** "Do you really think I care?" asked James, "now tell me, why have you been scaring everyone?"**

** "It's not my fault, you people and engines shouldn't be here!"**

** "This is a steamworks, engines need to come here and people need to come repair them!"**

** "I can't believe it," said the first twin, "they act like the same way."**

** "That's right," said Thomas, "as his number shows, they're both acting like five year olds."**

** Both James and Nina looked over to Thomas angerily, "I'm not as immature as he/she is" they both said together, Thomas and the others all started laughing, "it's not funny! Stop saying what I'm going to say!"**

** "Oh come on, James, it's nothing to lose your buffers over!"**

** "Will you shut up?"**

** "Fine, I won't talk to you," sniffed Thomas, then he looked up towards the pixie, "now why don't you tell us, why you're really here?"**

** "It's a request, from a young little girl," she said, "she wants to see that tree bloom."**

** They could see a young little girl standing close by, then all the pixies all appeared, using their magicial powers, they made the cheery tree blossom. Then came the strong wind, which blew all the peddles away into the night.**

** Then the pixies all disappeared into the night sky, "good bye," called Nina, as they disappeared.**

** "So it was a little girl's wish," said James, who looked over, only to find the girl now gone.**

** "Now, that's a vanishing act," said the first twin.**

** The twins were able to get the parts they needed, then they set off for home, as the trio walked their way to a station.**

** "That was amazing wasn't it?" asked Emily.**

** "It was," agreed James, "I just wonder why, they were scaring everyone, nobody goes back there."**

** Thomas stopped, Emily and James looked over to him, "I think the real reason, the pixies were doing that was to protect that one object, but they did it all wrong. Nobody would go looking for it, if they didn't know if it wasn't there."**

** "What are you saying, Thomas?" asked Emily, "that the pixie's aren't smart?"**

** "No, it's actually the opposite, they can smart when they want to be. The truth is, they were just having some fun, messing with you."**

** "WHAT?" groaned James, going red, "those pixie bastards, where are they, I'll turn them into ashes!"**

** "You knew it was the pixies all along," giggled Emily, "you just wanted to see James, lose his temper, naughty, naughty Thomas."**

** The two of them laughed, as James yelled out to the night sky.**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"Sometimes, we try to protect that, which is important to us, it's something we all do, when you think about it. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 9 'Moonlight Fight'. Something tells me, this is only the beginning."**


	9. Chapter 9 Moonlight Fight

**My Own Thomas & Friends/RWS Anime Stories**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I have really posted any new 'Thomas and the Battle of Sodor' stories. Reason being is because I've been busy with many other projects, but now I'm going to try and bring out the rest of these stories. It's still a slow going process, still I hope you'll enjoy these stories. And I know that there are times when I get Thomas and the other steam engines out of character, but sometimes it's the only way I can really make the story work. Now in this story, I'm introducing a few new characters and the return of some old ones. Anyhow, that's enough talk from me, here's the next chapter.**

**Thomas and the Battle of Sodor-Episode 9-Moonlight Fight**

** "With the blue paint on me, and the number one on the side of my tanks, I lead this team to protect our homes. Who am I? I am Thomas the Tank Engine."**

_**Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** The number one!**_

_** Evil threatens our homes**_

_** now we must ban together to stop it**_

_** Get ready and get set**_

_** Thomas is in for a huge surprise**_

_** The magic is within them**_

_** true heroes on rails**_

_** Thomas and his friends are going to save the world**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Evil diesels, evil steamers**_

_** A War has began**_

_** This is the time for heroes**_

_** And Thomas and Friends are coming to save the day**_

_** Edward, Emily, James and Toby too**_

_** Gordon, Henry and Percy coming through**_

_** Thomas and Friends saving the world from evil**_

_** It's Thomas**_

_** Thomas the Tank Engine**_

_** The heroes of Sodor**_

_** Thomas and Friends**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Save the world**_

_** Go Go Thomas!**_

_** Thomas is number one**_

_** Thomas, the leader of the team!**_

** As he puffed along past a small playground, Percy the Small Engine could see some teenage boys and girls sitting on the benchs and kissing.**

** "I wonder what it would be like to fall in love," he thought to himself, "of course I'll never know, I'm only a steam engine after all," then he remembered, "a steam engine that change into a human."**

** Once he was out of sight and dropped off his trucks to their proper sight, Percy changed into a human.**

** "I'm just going to walk around," he smiled, "and maybe make a new friend too."**

** Meanwhile further away in an old warehouse, James was figthing monsters again, while Thomas stood back. He had on a heavy duty jacket and a scraf on.**

** "Nice," he muttered.**

** James fought hard and soon defeated the monster. When he was done, he could hear Thomas slowly clapping his hands.**

** "Damn you Thomas," he snapped, "why won't you help me fight the monsters?"**

** "Cause I knew you could handle it James, besides I would only get in the way."**

** "Oh, ha ha!" he said sarcastically, "you're really funny, you know that! Now why don't you tell me why in the hell you are wearing a jacket and scraf."**

** "Because if I wasn't, I'd be freezing my ass off, it is getting colder out nowadays."**

** "Bastard," muttered James, "now do you mind if I go back to my passenger runs or are there more monsters you want me to fight?"**

** "Your job is done here, you can go," said Thomas as he walked away.**

** "I hate that guy," muttered James, "he's a royal pain in the ass, but he is a good leader, I will give him that."**

** Thomas could hear James muttering, because he was talking loudly. He focused his powers and threw them at James.**

** "What the hell was that for?" screamed James.**

** "Just to tell you to shut up!"**

** James was in complete silence as Thomas walked out of sight.**

** "Bastard," muttered James, only a little more quiet than before, cause he didn't want Thomas to hear him again.**

** Percy was still walking along threw one of the neighbourhoods, it was dark out and he was looking forward to just to go home.**

** "I'm glad to see that everyone is okay," he said to himself, "after all the destruction S. and Diesel 10 had caused, it's good to see things return to normal."**

** He was about ready to change back into his engine form, when he heard singing. Singing coming from a young female voice and it was coming from a park.**

** "I wonder who's singing," he thought to himself.**

** He soon reached the park and found sitting at the top of a jungle gym was a young brown haired girl. She had two long pony tails on both sides, with pink ribbons holding them up.**

** She wore a light pink shirt, long white skirt and white shoes. She was looking up to the moon and singing a beautiful song.**

** "**_**I'm looking for you,**_

_** I know you're out there,**_

_** I call for you and I know,**_

_** You'll come to safe me,**_

_** I'm all alone right now, **_

_** but I know you'll come soon,**_

_** my heart is all yours,**_

_** I'll continue to wait for you,**_

_** my dear white knight**_**."**

** Percy thought the song was beautiful, he continued to listen in for a while, until he heard, "hello there," he looked to see the young girl looking at him.**

** "Oh hi," said Percy shyly, "I didn't mean to distrub you."**

** "No that's okay," she smiled.**

** "Ah, I thought your song was beautiful, what is it called?"**

** "It doesn't have a title, it's a small song I sing usually to myself. I look up to the moon and sing it as quietly as I can, hoping for the day a white knight comes to safe me."**

** "Safe you?"**

** "Oh sorry, I do talk alot."**

** "No that's okay," said Percy, he was blushing brighter than a lightbulb on a christmas tree.**

** The young girl got down from the jungle gym and walked over to Percy, "would you like to play with me for a while?"**

** "Ah...sure," he smiled.**

** He followed the young girl to a swing set.**

** Thomas meanwhile was still on patrol, when he stopped walking, "you can come out and show your face," he said sharply.**

** "You don't need to be rude," snapped a voice, then a small light appeared in front of him.**

** Thomas grabbed it and held it tight, the light disappeared and revealed the young pixie 'Nina', "what do you want this time? Out to cause more trouble at the local steamworks?"**

** "No," snapped Nina, "I have a favor to ask of you, it's a small message from my cheif."**

** "The cheif of the pixies, are you being serious here?"**

** "Yes, we need your help to recover something that was taken from us. A human came into our world and stole it, we know where it is, but we can't fight them to get it back."**

** "In which case, you want me to do all the dirty work for you."**

** "If you want to use those words, then yes."**

** "Well normally I would never do that, but since it is your cheif that is asking me for help, I'll do it."**

** "Good, but are you sure about this?"**

** "You came all this way to ask for my help and now you're asking me not to help, will you make up your mind?"**

** "I'm asking you to help, but I just want to know, why do you this?"**

** "Sometimes we try to protect that which is important to us, it's something we all do when you think about it. I hope that answers your question?"**

** "It does."**

** "Good," smiled Thomas, "now you tell me where this treasure is, and I'll take care of the rest."**

** Meanwhile at the park, Percy was still playing with his new friend, swinging on those swings over and over again.**

** "I'm having a lot of fun," said the young girl, "what about you?"**

** "I'm having fun too," he smiled, then he stopped swinging, "can you tell me your name?"**

** The girl stopped swinging, she looked down at the ground for a while, then she looked over to Percy with a smile on her face, "my name is Ayumi."**

** "That's a pretty name," smiled Percy, "my name is Percy, it's kind of a stupid name right?"**

** "No, I've always liked that name, I think it's cute."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yes."**

** Percy smiled back, he had to admit that this little girl was friendly and not like any other girl he had ever met throughout his working life.**

** They continued swinging on the swings, until they saw some angry looking men running over to them.**

** "Alright, if you want a turn, we'll let you try them," said Percy.**

** "We're not here for the swings," said one of the men, "we're here for the girl!"**

** Ayumi hid behind Percy, shivering in fear and from the cold winds blowing.**

** "You leave her alone," snapped Percy, "what did Ayumi ever do to you?"**

** "It's none of your damn business, now step away from our prize. That thing needs to come back with us right now."**

** "How dare they," thought Percy to himself, "they're talking about her like she isn't human at all - then again, neither am I. Still it doesn't matter, I will not allow them to hurt her."**

** "Alright boys, remove this pest!"**

** The angry looking men moved forward, ready to strike - that was until they were blasted by a strong firey blast.**

** "You leave Ayumi alone!" snapped Percy angerily, "I will not allow you to hurt her!"**

** "Who are you?" asked one of the other men.**

** "My friends call me Percy, but if you must know, I am one of Lady's guardians with special powers, earth and fire," Ayumi was in shock to hear this, "so I suggest you leave now, before I use my full set of powers on you!"**

** The men however didn't leave, they were looking interested, "so this is one of those guardians. Well I guess then it would be alright to tell you who we are, we are part of the Sodor Railway musuem."**

** "The Sodor museum? Then why do you want Ayumi?"**

** "That thing there is an important part of an important ceremony going on soon. Somehow it managed to escape, now we would like it back."**

** "She's a living being," snapped Percy, "she's not a thing!"**

** "That's where you are wrong..."**

** "You've said enough," said another man, "now are you going to leave or are we going have to beat you up to do so?"**

** Percy thought about it for a while, he knew the Fat Controller had a strong connection with the museum and any conflict might cause trouble for him. On the other hand, he really didn't want to hand over Ayumi to the bad guys.**

** "So what is it going to be?" asked the lead man.**

** Percy didn't reply - the men moved forward - until Percy unleashed a wall of fire to block them.**

** "The way I see it, you have two choices, leave now and go back to your boss unharmed, or I could easily burn you all to Cinders and Ashes, it's up to you!"**

** Percy was nervous, he had never done anything like this and he never said anything like this before either.**

** "You'll be sorry you stood in our way," shouted the lead men, then he and his groupees ran off.**

** Once they were gone, Percy's firewall disappeared and he sighed deeply, "oh boy, that was intense."**

** "So you're one of the guardians of Lady the Golden Engine?" asked Ayumi.**

** "Yeah I am, that is okay isn't it?"**

** "Yeah it is...thank you for saving me Percy."**

** "Glad to of helped," he said while blushing, no girl had ever said kind words to him before.**

** "I need your help Percy. Will you...come with me? I'll explain why in a bit."**

** "Sure Ayumi."**

** The two of them walked out of the park and headed off for the train station.**

** Meanwhile Thomas and Nina were driving along in a car, Alice's mother allowed them to use. Nina was showing Thomas what the object looked like, using her magic to show him in his head.**

** "Did it come through okay?"**

** "I got it," said Thomas, "don't worry I won't ask what that thing is."**

** "You're not?"**

** "Of course not, I'm just going to do my part to help you get it back. I'm not in this for treasures after all. Still I'm not surprised you said the object that we are looking for is near the Sodor museum."**

** "Why's that?"**

** "Oh let's just say, I have an old score to settle with those bastards. They've been trying again and again to put me and the rest of my friends in their museum by any means. Now I have the chance to show those bastards that I'm not going down without a fight."**

** "Ah, maybe we should stay focused, after all we do need to recover the treasure."**

** "Oh we will, don't worry about that Nina, I'll get the treasure back to you and you take it to your cheif - then I can have a little fun, ass-stomping."**

** Nina felt a little scared as she saw Thomas laughing in a dark way.**

** "Something tells me, this is only the beginning."**

** At the museum itself, there was intense yelling going on from a young woman.**

** "What was that?" she asked her minions, "she got away?"**

** "We're sorry," said one of them, who were Splatter and Dodge in human forms, "we're doing all we can to recover that thing and bring it back."**

** "You better, otherwise I'll have to take her place and you know what that will mean!"**

** "Don't worry ma'am, we will not fail you," they said together.**

** "You better not, for your own sakes."**

** Unknown to them, Thomas and Nina were standing just outside of the museum, on one of the branches of the tallest tree.**

** "How are we going to find it?" asked Nina.**

** "Not to worry," said Thomas, "with my wind powers, it will search around for you little treasure and I will know then where it is."**

** Thomas focused his energies together and unleashed the wind to go all around the museum.**

** "Or not," he said after a while, "damn thing isn't here!"**

** "What!" screamed Nina, "oh that's just great, the cheif isn't going to be pleased with me when he finds out that we couldn't find it."**

** "Calm down," said Thomas crossly and pointed down to them, "can you hear that, it seems our buds down there are just as surprised as we are."**

** Indeed they were, "what do you mean you couldn't get to it?" asked a scruff voice from a male teen.**

** "We were closing in, but some crazy nutcase with flames stopped us."**

** "You bastards, do you know what this could mean if we don't get it back."**

** "Don't worry, we won't fail you master George."**

** "George?" Thomas was surprised.**

** "You know him?" asked Nina.**

** "Oh I know him alright, that darn bastard has caused a great deal of trouble for us engines in the past. Still I would like to know what the hell he's up to..." he looked back down and saw that George was looking at him.**

** All of the sudden, a dark orb surronded Thomas and Nina and pulled them to the museum.**

** "We have some intruders," said George, "make sure they don't leave here alive!"**

** "How did he see us?" Thomas asked out loud, "we weren't that close!"**

** Thomas focused his energies and unleashed a full blown wind attack at the ceiling and blasted his way in. He landed on his feet, and with a sly smile on his face.**

** "Impressive," he said to George, "I don't know many people who can do that."**

** "GET HIM!" shouted the men, they pulled their guns out and shot their bullets, but were stopped by Thomas' wind powers.**

** "What the hell?" George thought to himself, "how can that bastard have wind powers?"**

** Then Nina appeared, bumped on Thomas' head and fell to the floor. She got back up and flew around Thomas.**

** "Alright listen you bastards!" shouted Thomas, "you stole something from the pixie cheif and we're going to take it back. Should you try to stop us, then you will get your butts kicked by yours truely."**

** Thomas then flew out of the building and back to the top of tree.**

** "They weren't that tough," he thought to himself.**

** "So what do we do now?" asked Nina.**

** "We wait, till the object we are looking for comes back, then we strike. It's going quite a party and we are going to crash it."**

** Nina was now starting to worry and wondered what Thomas had planned for the museum people.**

_** I can't imagine what my life would be like without you**_

_** you make me want to shine everyday**_

_** you are the main reason I want to get up**_

_** It's because of you, I want to save the world**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** In the dark of the night,**_

_** you cry for the one that will save you**_

_** from all the monsters under your bed**_

_** but, you don't need to worry**_

_** for I am there for you**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** The way, your hair flows in the night time air**_

_** makes me smile**_

_** and when our lips touch mine, I feel happy**_

_** Oh, yeah!**_

_** For you**_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** Shine for me, my love!**_

_** For you **_

_** I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world you love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** For you, I will be the hero**_

_** I will save the world, that we both love**_

_** So please shine for me, my one true love!**_

_** Ooooo, ooooo, yeah yeah!**_

_** For you, for you, my one true love!**_

__**"There's more to their plot than you can ever think, don't you get it, they will try to sacrifice one of their own. Next time on Thomas and the Battle of Sodor episode 10 'A Very Bad Night Out', you might as well just sit down and shut up. You're already giving me a headache."**


End file.
